Coração De Ouro
by Mary Taishou
Summary: A Decisão Que Levou a Separação... "Deixarei Rin a Seus Cuidados" A Promessa... "Sesshouamru-sama me prometa que vira me buscar" "Lhe dou a minha palavra" Continuação no Prólogo...
1. Prólogo

A Decisão Que Levou a Separação...  
"Deixarei Rin a Seus Cuidados"  
A Promessa...  
"Sesshouamru-sama me prometa que vira me buscar"  
"Lhe dou a minha palavra"  
A Decisão que mudou tudo...  
"Ele achou melhor não vir mais me visitar, em seu lugar sempre vem Jaken"  
A Dor De Um Suposto Abandono...  
"Ele me abandonou, me deixou aqui sem mais nem menos, tudo por culpa do maldito preconceito"  
O Reencontro...  
"Rin?  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?  
"Não pode ser ela, como ela pode ter crescido a assim?"  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? É o senhor?"  
Um Sentimento Desconhecido...  
"Por que meu coração bate mais forte, quando eu a vejo? O que é isso que eu sinto quando estou ao lado ela?"  
A Descoberta De Uma Paixão...  
"Você esta apaixonada por ele, não esta?"  
"E-eu não sei"  
E Uma Única Dúvida...  
"Será que ela sente o mesmo que eu?"  
"Será que ele sente o mesmo que eu?"

* * *

Estava entardecendo, o céu azul, agora se encontrava num tom avermelhado, a Oeste o Sol se punha de forma lenta, os pássaros voavam para seus ninhos, os animais dentro das florestas procuravam lugares para se abrigarem durante a noite que vinha. Tudo estava calmo, de uma forma que a Era Feudal não se encontrava por conta dos últimos acontecimentos, Naraku acabou de ser morto finalmente à paz parecia reinar.

Em uma certa aldeia, um Inu Dai Yokai estava à espera de sua protegida, ele tinha longos cabelos prateados que chegavam até os joelhos, à pele alva dele era como marfim, seu rosto, impassível e inexpressivo era belo e com traços delicados, mas de uma forma masculina, sua face continha marcas roxas duas de cada lado de suas bochechas, em sua testa a marca da lua minguante mostrava que ele era filho da Lua, o Yokai era bem alto corpo era viril, trajava um quimono alvo com apenas alguns detalhes nas mangas e no ombro o obi era amarelo, por cima do quimono ele usava uma armadura, em sua cintura duas espadas estavam em suas respectivas bainhas.

- Sesshoumaru-sama – chamou uma idosa, que trajava as roupas de uma Miko.

Sesshoumaru a encarou de soslaio, esperava que ela fosse embora e o deixasse em paz, mas a velha Miko se aproximou dele, parando a sua frente e o encarou.

- O que quer? – perguntou sério.

- Precisamos conversar – Sesshoumaru não respondeu e o silencio fez com que a Miko continuasse – acho que deveria deixar Rin aqui, sob meus cuidados.

- Você pensa que pode falar o que este Sesshoumaru deveria ou não fazer?

- Lie Sesshoumaru-sama, mas só acho que seria melhor que Rin vivesse aqui, com os humanos.

- Por que acha isso?

- Ela esta com Oito anos agora, logo ela começará a crescer e junto com esse crescimento, virá às dúvidas que toda garota tem, o Senhor gostaria de ter que explicar tudo a ela?Sendo um macho vai ser meio constrangedor, ter que explicar para uma garotinha, como que os bebês nascem ou como que eles vão parar na barriga da mãe, não acha?Ou o senhor acha, que ela nunca crescerá?Que ela nunca terá dúvidas sobre esse assunto?Ou que ela nunca terá o tempo de sangramento e com isso as dúvidas sobre esse período, o senhor esta disposto a explicar isso a ela?O senhor sabe que ela precisa de uma mulher por perto, para instruí-la sobre todos esses assuntos e Sesshoumaru-sama, nós dois sabemos que viajar pelo Japão não é para uma garotinha como a Rin, ela pode se ferir, ou então ser seqüestrada pelos seus inimigos, como aconteceu quando Naraku estava vivo, o senhor quer isso?O senhor não acha que o melhor para ela é ficar aqui, com os humanos?

- Posso conseguir fêmeas Yokais que a instruam sobre esses assuntos e Rin é minha protegida, eu que decido o que é melhor para ela ou não.

- Eu sei disso, mas o senhor sabe que os humanos não funcionam como os Yokais, não será a mesma coisa, ela tem necessidades que Yokais não tem, sem falar que o senhor não acha que é perigoso de mais, ela viajar por ai, sendo apenas uma garotinha humana?Sendo da raça que o senhor julga como fraca?Se Rin ficar aqui, ela ficará protegida de todos os perigos e até mesmo se ela quiser poderá treinar, para sua própria proteção, ela poderá até mesmo ser uma Miko, ela será instruída e se for de sua vontade, quando estiver pronta para fazer suas próprias escolhas, ela decidirá se quer continuar ao lado do senhor, ou ficar aqui com nós.

Sesshoumaru encarou a velha Miko, seu olhar transmitia apenas frieza e seriedade, que mascaravam a angustia de ver a verdade, ele sabia que ela estava certa, Rin era uma humana e era fraca, era perigoso para ela ficar viajando pelo Japão, ele não deveria arriscar a vida de Rin apenas porque ele quer aprimorar os poderes de Bakusaiga, era mais seguro pra ela ficar num vilarejo protegido por duas Mikos do que andando por ai, ao lado dele.

- Deixarei Rin a seus cuidados – falou sério como sempre – mas, virei visitá-la pelo menos uma vez por mês, ela é minha protegida, terei que monitorar se ela esta sendo bem tratada, em minhas visitas trarei um saco com moedas para poder arcar com todas as despesas dela.

- Certo.

Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro de Rin, próximo de onde eles estavam ele se virou e viu a garota se aproximar dele toda sorridente, se sentiu estranho por decidir deixar ela ali, mas sabia que era o certo a se fazer.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, estou pronta podemos ir agora.

- Rin, este Sesshoumaru decidiu te deixar aqui por um tempo.

- Nani?

- Você ficará aos cuidados dessa Miko, ela cuidará de você, te protegerá e irá ajudá-la em tudo que precisa.

- Mas Sesshoumaru-sama, por que irá me deixar aqui? – perguntou ela com a voz chorosa.

Sesshoumaru sentiu o peito doer ao ver Rin quase chorando, querendo ou não ele tinha se apegado a ela, querendo ou não, ele gostava da companhia dela e deixá-la lá estava sendo difícil para ele, mesmo que ele não assumisse pra si mesmo que era difícil deixá-la, mesmo que o orgulho Yokai dele, o advertia em sentir isso por uma garotinha humana, ele sentia e isso tornava as coisas difíceis da mesma forma que estava sendo difícil para ela.

- Este Sesshoumaru tem seus motivos.

- O que eu fiz de errado, pro senhor me deixar aqui? – falou ela já deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem – Onegai, não me deixe aqui, Sesshoumaru-sama deixe que eu te siga.

- Rin – chamou Kaede – Sesshoumaru esta querendo lhe proteger, você ficará aqui por um tempo, mas assim que atingir uma certa idade poderá escolher morar aqui ou ir com Sesshoumaru.

- Mas eu quero ir com o senhor – falou ela aos prantos, Kaede se aproximou da garota e a abraçou, mas Rin se desfez do abraço e se ajoelhou na frente de Sesshoumaru – ogenai, não me deixe aqui, deixe-me ir, não quero ficar em um vilarejo outra vez.

- Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama virá lhe visitar sempre que puder, se acalme e deixe-o ir, ele precisa resolver alguns problemas, mas virá para te buscar um dia.

- Quando?

- Quando estiver na hora – falou o Lorde frio como sempre.

- Lie, lie eu quero ir com o senhor agora, onegai Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Jaken! – chamou o Lorde, fingindo não ouvir o choro de Rin.

- Aqui Sessshoumaru-ssssssama. – falou o pequeno Yokai sapo saindo de trás de uma casa.

- Vamos.

- Hai Sssesshoumaru-sssama.

Sesshoumaru começou a caminhar, quando sentiu sua perna sendo agarrada por alguém, se virou e viu Rin abraçada a sua perna ainda chorando.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, onegai deixe-me ir com o senhor – ela apertou mais ainda o abraço em torno da perna do Yokai, mas Kaede a afastou dele o que fez ela chorar mais ainda. – Sesshoumaru-sama me prometa que vira me buscar.

- Lhe dou a minha palavra – falou ele por fim.

- Sayonara Lorde Sesshoumaru – disse a velha em quanto levava Rin para sua casa.

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu, apenas se virou e foi embora, sua expressão fria, escondia a tristeza de ver Rin chorando, aquela cena o machucou, não sabia o porque, mas não queria ficar longe de Rin, a queria por perto, mas não se daria ao luxo de por em risco a vida de sua protegida.

* * *

Eai o que acharam? Essa fic é a mais nova que eu fiz, nos outros sites ela foi bem elogiada, em menos de um mês já tinha 30 comentários... Espero a msm repercussão aki... Pf minna comentem *-*

Kissus!


	2. Rin!

Yo minna! Como vcs estão?Espero que estejam todos bem!

Arigatô pelos reviews

Estou aki nessa segunda-feira, para lhes trazer mais um cap Espero sinceramente que vcs gostem viu? Então, nos vemos lá em baixo!

Credo, isso saiu estranho...

Boa Leitura!

* * *

O Sol nascia no Leste, os pássaros já saiam de seus ninhos e começavam sua jornada em busca de alimentos, os animais saiam das tocas e as pessoas já começavam mais um dia de trabalho, tudo parecia em paz, até que um grande estrondo ecoou pelas árvores, assustando algumas pessoas que passavam perto do local.

- Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, OSUWARI. – e os mesmos estrondos foram ouvidos repetidamente, juntamente com um grito de agonia.

Num vilarejo, uma mulher morena dos olhos azuis, trajava a roupa tradicional de uma Miko, seus cabelos longos, iam até a cintura, sua pele alva tinha o aspecto de ser macia, seu rosto normalmente alegre e sorridente, demonstrava a raiva que estava sentido no momento, ela repetia o comando "Osuwari" repetidamente, enquanto um Hanyou ia de encontro ao chão todas as vezes.

- Kagome-sama – falou uma linda jovem se aproximando da Miko, ela trajava um lindo quimono, lilás com flores desenhadas em um roxo mais escuro, a pele alva dela era branca e macia como a neve, os olhos de um castanho amendoado intenso, a boca bem desenhada e rosada, as bochechas levemente coradas, o rosto com traços delicados, e com um grande e lindo sorriso, era dona de um corpo escultural, invejado por muitas mulheres, com seios medianos, cintura fina, quadril levemente avantajado e com as pernas não muito grossas, sua estatura era mediana o que a tornava mais feminina, a jovem se aproximou da miko que ainda tentava se acalmar – calma Kagome-sama, não seja tão dura com o Inuyasha-sama.

- Rin-chan me diz como não ser tão dura com ele – perguntou Kagome olhando para o Hanyou que estava caído ao chão.

- Kéh! A culpa não é minha se você não sabe fazer as coisas direito Kagome – falou o Hanyou recuperando os sentidos e se levantando – se você soubesse fazer as coisas direito eu não...

- OSUWARI!

E o Hanyou foi de encontro ao chão mais uma vez, ficando inconsciente de novo, Kagome bufou e se virou pra Rin que ria de tudo o que via, para ela era engraçado ver Kagome e Inuyasha brigando, que era uma coisa que acontecia com freqüência, sempre que eles discutiam por motivos fúteis a discussão acabava se transformando numa briga enorme que acabava com a Kagome gritando o comando "Osuwari" e fazendo o pobre Hanyou cair com tudo de cara no chão.

- Rin-chan onegai, não ria – falou Kagome sorrindo.

- Hai, Kagome-sama – ela respirou fundo – eu vim saber quando meu treinamento de hoje, começará.

- Oh! Então hoje você não treinara com o Inuyasha – falou ela olhando para o marido que ainda estava desmaiado – Kohaku irá lhe treinar.

- Hai – ela se virou para ir embora e depois voltou a se virar para Kagome – por um acaso a senhora sabe onde ele esta?

- Esta na casa da Sango.

- Arigatô Kagome-sama!

Ela se virou e caminhou até a casa de Sango, estava perdida em pensamentos quando de longe avistou um Yokai se aproximando, ela suspirou triste ao ver quem era, já estava cansada disso, ele nunca a visitava a última vez foi quando ela tinha 10 anos, depois daquele dia, ele nunca mais fora visitar ela, e isso machucou profundamente a garota.

- Menina Rin – chamou o pequeno Yokai sapo – cadê você, menina Rin!

- Estou aqui, Jaken-sama – falou ela se aproximando do Yokai.

- Menina Rin, lhe trouxe mais um presente de Sessssshoumaru-ssssama – falou o pequenino, mostrando um fino quimono rosa claro.

- Hum... – falou ela sem animo.

- O que foi? Não gostou? Saiba que o próprio Sesssshoumaru-ssssama que esssscolheu, não ouse recusar!

- É claro que gostei, arigatô Jaken-sama – falou ela abraçando o pequeno Yokai – mas agora eu preciso ir até a casa de Sango, Kohaku irá me treinar.

- Hai, pode ir, irei conversar com a Miko.

Rin sorriu e voltou a caminhar até a casa de Sango, Jaken caminhou até a cabana de Kaede, encontrando a velha Miko mexendo na horta de trás da cabana.

- Mais uma de suas visitas?

- Hai, saber sobre os cuidadossss de Rin, de como ela essssta se saindo nosssssss treinamentos e ensinamentos, e lhe trazer asssss moedassssss de ouro.

- Bom, ela esta se saindo muito bem, evoluiu bastante desde a sua última visita, agora consegue erguer uma barreira sobre o vilarejo inteiro, por mais de 3 horas, as flechas purificadoras também são atiradas da forma correta, ela já sabe manejar a Katana com destreza até parece uma samurai lutando, bom já nos ensinamentos ela é a melhor, lê como ninguém, escreve como os escribas do Imperador, já sabe tudo de etiqueta é uma verdadeira dama, sabe todas as danças tradicionais, aprendeu tudo do jeito certo, só tem um problema.

- E qual é?

- Ela é inocente de mais, tentamos explicar para ela tudo sobre... Bom sobre o coito, mas é como se ela não entendesse e isso chama a atenção de muitos homens por ai, atrai olhares maldosos e até mesmo Yokais já a procuraram, mas graças a Kami ela sabia se proteger e matou os Yokais.

- Olhares maldosos?

- Hai, não só dos homens do vilarejo, mas Rin ficou conhecida por muitos outros homens, eles acham que ela é uma Tennyou e...

- Espera um pouco, a Tennyou que tanto falam por ai é a Rin?

- Exato, ela mesma, muitos pretendentes já vieram ao encontro dela, todos querem ela, mas ela nem quer saber deles.

- Kami-sama Sessssshoumaru-sssssama precisa saber disso imediatamente! – Jaken saiu correndo da casa de Kaede esbarrando com Rin que ia para a cabana.

- Jaken-sama gomen, não o vi.

- Menina Rin, estou de partida.

- Mas já?

- Hai, preciso voltar imediatamente.

- Mas por que?

- Sessshoumaru-ssssama precisa ssssssaber ssssobre algunssss acontecimentosss.

- Jaken-sama, por que ele não vem mais?

- Ora porque ele decidiu assim – falou ele já se afastando – agora terei que ir, sayo Rin.

Rin não respondeu, apenas entrou na casa e limpou as lágrimas que teimavam em sair, ela não queria mais chorar por ele, mas era quase que impossível, ela respirou fundo várias e várias vezes, e por fim conseguiu conter as lágrimas, foi até seu quarto onde trocou de quimono, pondo o que ela usava para treinar e pegou sua Katana a espada Nix, saiu da cabana e foi de encontro a Kohaku que estava a esperando, assim que ela chegou no local, Kohaku percebeu os olhos ainda vermelhos da menina.

- Rin-chan, o que aconteceu?

- Nada de mais Kohaku – ela olhou pra baixo.

- É sobre o Sesshoumaru não é?

- Hai.

- Me conte.

- Ele achou melhor não vir mais em me visitar, em seu lugar sempre vem Jaken.

- Oh Rin não fique assim – falou abraçando a amiga – você sabe do preconceito dele, não fique desse jeito.

- M-mas Kohaku.

- Rin sabe o que fazemos de melhor agora? – ela negou com a cabeça – treinamos, que tal?

A menina concordou, e sacou sua espada, Kohaku também sacou a dele e eles começaram o treinamento e isso ocorreu à manhã inteira.

* * *

Eai o que acharam? Tadinha da Rin né? Pensa como deve ser, se sentir abandonada pelo seu mestre, seu protetor... Tadinha... Bom irei responder os Reviews...

**RinSess13 **- Que bom que adorou e arigatô por favoritar *-* Bom ela não sofrerá mt não, fique tranquila... Bom lhe garanto que o reencontro deles está proximo =D Adivinha? São os dois sites, posto com o msm titulo, a direfença é que o AS eu sou a Rhin-chan mas no Nyah, o nome é o msm daqui! Menina, te digo uma coisinha... É uma honra ter vc como leitora sabia? Eu leio a sua fic:"O Inevitável" e cara sou apaixonada por ela *-* Bom até a proxima Review né? Kissus!

**YukiYuri **- que bom que adorou, fico extremamente feliz com isso *-* Bom ta ai o segundo cap... Espero que goste! Kissus.

Arigatô por comentarem!

Kissus.

Ja ne.


	3. Sesshoumaru!

Yo Minna-san como vcs estão?

Vcs acham que eu demorei para postar?

Bom eu acho que não demorei não... Mas enfim, espero que gostem do cap, agr é o Sesshy *-*

Espero que gostem!

Nos vemos lá em baixo...

Tenho que mudar essa frase...

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Já se fazia 6 dias que Jaken tinha saído, Sesshoumaru já estava acostumado com a demora do Yokai para ir e voltar, nem ligava por isso, mas dessa vez era diferente, ele sentiu uma enorme ansiedade tomar conta de seu ser, não entendia o porque mas precisava saber as informações que Jaken iria trazer. O grande Inu Dai Yokai estava ansioso de mais, e precisava se distrair um pouco, ele andou pelo Shirou até sua sala de negócios onde se reuniria com seus generais, para uma reunião de rotina, sobre os acontecimentos de seu feudo.

Sesshoumaru entrou na sala de negócios e seus generais, se levantaram e bateram continência em respeito ao seu senhor. Sesshoumaru se sentou na ponta da enorme mesa e assim que este se sentou, seus quatro generais se sentaram junto.

- Sesshoumaru-sama – falou um Yokai de cabelos azuis, olhos vermelhos, alto e forte, tinha um rosto inexpressivo como Sesshoumaru, mas seus olhos demonstravam toda à vontade de matar que ele sentia, trajava um quimono negro com o obi vermelho, por cima do quimono uma armadura também negra, em sua cintura a espada com um rubi no cabo – tenho informações importantes.

- Diga – falou sério.

- Alguns Yokais, tentaram atacar seu feudo pela fronteira Norte, todos foram eliminados sem dificuldades, mas antes de um deles morrer ele disse que o feudo não estaria a salvo de novos ataques, que era questão de tempo, para que as terras do Oeste sejam tomadas, no começo não acreditei, mas depois de uma semana a fronteira foi atacada novamente.

- Sabe quem eram os Yokais? – perguntou sem um pingo de preocupação

- Lie, pareciam bandidos tentando pela força ganhar território.

- Quais foram suas ordens sobre a proteção da fronteira?

- Dobrei a proteção da fronteira, agora são 6 guardas nas torres, ordenei que os soldados ficassem atentos a qualquer movimentação da floresta, sinto que se atacarem de novo, vão usar a mata para se esconder, mandei um de meus comandantes supervisionar todos os dias a fronteira e me trazer os relatórios.

- Os relatórios estão aqui?

- Hai Senhor – falou ele pegando alguns pergaminhos e entregando ao seu senhor – pelo o que vi nesses relatórios, nada de anormal ocorreu, mas mesmo assim acho que é melhor deixar os guardas atentos.

- Hai, mande mais dois soldados ficarem como guardas – falou Sesshoumaru entregando os relatórios para seu general – Ichiro o que temos sobre a fronteira Sul? – perguntou a um Yokai de cabelos negros e curtos, olho verde, também alto não muito forte, com feições mais leves, este trajava um quimono branco com detalhes azuis no ombro, seu obi era verde, sua armadura negra em sua cintura a espada guardada na bainha.

- Apenas os típicos intrusos que teimam em tentar invadir pela fronteira, a última vez que tentaram invadir foi a 2 meses, mas nada que eu não resolvesse.

- Kiyoto.

- A Fronteira Leste esta bem protegida – falou um Yokai de cabelos loiros e compridos, olhos vermelhos sangue e um sorriso diabólico, este trajava um quimono azul com detalhes brancos, o obi era negro, juntamente com a armadura, em suas costas se encontrava duas espadas – nada de ruim aconteceu a ela.

- Com os recentes acontecimentos reforce a proteção da fronteira, não quero minhas fronteiras desprotegidas – disse o Lorde com as mãos sobre a mesa – Masaki.

- A fronteira Oeste também sofreu ataques – falou um belo Inu Yokai, de cabelos prateados, olhos dourados, duas marcas azuladas uma em cada lado da face, forte e alto, de feições gentis, trajava um quimono totalmente alvo o obi era azul, a armadura de aço estava sobre o quimono, em sua cintura se encontrava diversas facas nas suas costas uma enorme espada – 30 Yokais ao todo, conseguimos matar a maioria, mas alguns fugiram.

- Quando ocorreu o ataque?

- A cerca de 1 mês.

- Ryu – chamou o lorde – diga-me quando ocorreu o ataque à fronteira Norte?

- Há aproximadamente 3 semanas.

- Quantos Yokais eram?

- 13 ou 14.

- O Senhor acha que são os mesmos Yokais que atacaram a fronteira Oeste? – perguntou Kiyoto.

- Só assim explicaria o ataque à fronteira Norte – disse Ichiro.

- Todos vocês, reforcem a proteção, não quero que nada aconteça a meu Feudo, se por acaso atacarem mais uma vez, capturem um inimigo e o prenda para que eu possa interrogá-lo.

- Hai senhor – falou os quatro generais.

- Agora os problemas com os habitantes do feudo – falou Sesshoumaru – alguma informação?

- Alguns vilarejos ao Norte sofreram com uma terrível tempestade que acabou com as lavouras – disse Ryu.

- A Oeste os animais estão adoecendo do nada, os moradores querem ajuda. – falou Masaki.

- No Leste os humanos reclamam da falta de água potável – disse Kiyoto.

- No Sul, algumas pessoas reclamam dos ataques de Yokais, parece que algumas mulheres sumiram. – falou Ichiro.

- Façam relatórios sobre tudo o que acontece nos vilarejos e me tragam daqui 2 semanas – falou o lorde se levantando – por hoje é só, darei essa reunião por...

- Gomen por lhe interromper meu lorde – falou Kiyoto – mas gostaria de lhe pedir uma coisa.

- Diga – respondeu sério.

- Eu gostaria que o senhor permitisse que eu fosse até aquela Tennyou, pretendo desposá-la.

- A Tennyou? – perguntou Ichiro – você pretende ir até aquela Tennyou que andam falando? Que mora naquele vilarejo ao Norte, protegido por duas Mikos? – _"No vilarejo ao Norte, protegido por duas mikos?"_ pensou o lorde _"Será que é a Ri... Não ela não pode ter crescido assim_" pensou ele por fim – Boa sorte meu amigo, essa Tennyou é difícil – falou Ichiro sorrindo debochado.

- Hai, sei disso, mas eu sei como enlouquecer uma mulher – ele olhou para o lorde – então meu lorde poderei ir?

- Não permitirei que perca tempo com fêmeas – disse Sesshoumaru autoritário – faça suas obrigações como general e depois vá atrás dela.

O Yokai assentiu, Sesshoumaru deixou a sala de negócios e foi para a sala de estar, ficou lá por um tempo quando sentiu o cheiro de Jaken, esperou por mais um pouco até que o servo adentrou o Shirou correndo, parou aos pés de Sesshoumaru e se curvou.

- Sesssshoumaru-sssssssama – falou o pequeno Yokai sapo – trago notícias da menina Rin.

- Diga – foi à única coisa que saiu da boca do grande Inu Dai Yokai.

- Ela essssssta ssse sssssaindo bem em tudo, já pode se tornar uma Miko e já é uma perfeita dama, sabe erguer barreirasss e lançar flechasssssss purificadorassssss, também consssssegui ussssar a Katana muito bem.

- Jaken, como ela é? – perguntou ele curioso, aquele pensamento ainda não tinha abandonado a mente do Yokai.

- Como ela é Sesssshoumaru-ssssssssama? – perguntou o pequeno Yokai surpreso.

- Hai, como ela?

- Fisssssicamente, esssspiritualmente ou mentalmente?

- Fisicamente. – o pequeno Yokai sapo olhou para seu lorde surpreso, Sesshoumaru nunca fez perguntas sobre como Rin é fisicamente – responda imprestável – mandou o lorde.

- Ela é uma jovem muito bonita, dona de uma beleza ssssssurreal, tem o corpo já desenvolvido e é muito bela massssss sssó exisssssste um pequeno problema.

- Problema? Qual?

- Rin é inocente de maisssss, sssssegundo a velha Miko, ela é tão inocente que quando converssssam sobre o coito com ela, ela não fica envergonhada, não entendi o ssssignificado dissssso chama a atenção de homensss ssssseja elesssss humanossss ou Yokaissss, homenssss do vilarejo ou não, todossss acham que ela é uma Tennyou e muitosssss pretendentes vão atrásssss dela.

- Nani? – perguntou o lorde indignado.

- Pretendentesssss a Rin tem váriosssss.

- Como assim "vários pretendentes" ela é só uma criança – falou já sentindo o sangue ferver, não suportava ouvir que homens desejavam ter sua protegida como esposa.

- Lie sssssssenhor, Rin logo atingirá a maioridade, é uma mulher e não maisssss uma menina, é normal que ela tenha pretendentesssss, ssssssó acho estranho que a chamam de Tennyou, acham que ela é uma ninfa.

- Ela é tão bela assim? – perguntou o lorde.

- Hai ssssssssenhor, muito bela.

- E sabendo que ela chama tanta atenção, você a deixou sozinha lá? – perguntou fazendo com que sua energia maligna aumentasse e tomasse conta do local deixando o ar pesado – por acaso quer que ela seja forçada a alguma coisa?

- B-bom, s-senhor – gaguejou ele com medo do que poderia acontecer – a Rin s-sabe se p-proteger, e-ela já até e-exterminou um Yokai.

- Um Yokai?

- Hai, ssssegundo a velha, ele tinha ido atrásssssss dela e ela o matou.

- Quantos anos a Rin vai fazer mesmo? – perguntou já tendo uma idéia em mente

- 18 meu lorde.

- Compre mais três quimonos da mais fina e pura seda e me traga daqui a 3 dias.

- Hai senhor.

Sesshoumaru saiu da sala deixando seu servo no local, ele subiu as escadas indo para ala Norte do Shirou, onde se encontrava seu quarto, caminhou por um enorme corredor parando de frente a uma porta dupla, abriu a mesma e adentrou o aposento, indo até a penteadeira que tinha no local, abriu uma das gavetas daquele móvel e de lá tirou uma caixinha de madeira com desenhos em ouro, abriu ela e de lá tirou um colar e um par de brincos de diamante, os guardou e sorriu de canto, já estava na hora de cumprir sua promessa e ir buscar sua protegida, só assim poderá protegê-la dos machos que a queriam.

* * *

Eai o que acharam?

Aiai o Seshsy vai se arrepender de deixar o Kiyoto ir até a Rin... Aaah' Se vai HSUAHUSHAUHUHAS'

**Respostas das Reviews...**

**Shiia-chan - **É Shiia-chan imaginei que se lesse acharia nostálgico, acredite eu to achando nostálgico por postar... HSUAHUHSUAHS' mas fico feliz que tenha amado a ideia de ler de novo *-* Obg' por comentar mais uam vez a fic *-* Kissus Corujinha!

**RinSess13 - **Concordo, assim podemos conhecer vários tipo de leitores, receber críticas e opiniões diferentes, é msm mt bom postar em mais de um site!

É tbm tenho dó dele, mas ele com certeza mereceu... Bom o Jaken-sama tinha que aparecer né? Eu sinceramente acho que nunca fic, na Era Feudal ele tem que aparecer, ele é cômico de mais, eu gosto mt dele... Bom eu fico extremamente feliz em saber que vc gostou da Rin assim, teve uma menina que não gostou que acha que a Rin é uma moça e não uma guerreira, mas eu acho que ela é uma guerreira siim! E fico feliz em saber que vc gostou dela assim *-*

Aaai eu te entendo perfeitamente nesse sentido, acabei virando Autora Oficial da fic "O Mistério Da Semi-deusa" e cara to passando por isso... Mas olha logo, logo vc consegue... Aaah' eu não sirvo para fazer fic's em inglês, nem meu português é bom, imagina meu inglês? É péssimo HSUAHSUHAUHS'

Fico feliz que esteja amando a fic, e obg' por comentar *-*

Obg' minna-san por comentarem e meus lindos leitores fantasmas, não tenham vergonha, podem comentar! Eu agradeceria mt *-*

Bom é só, até o próximo!

Kissus, sabor Sesshoumaru, para todas as leitoras! E sabor Juju do pânico para os leitores (ideia do namorado pervertido ok?)

Ja Ne!


	4. O Reencontro

Yo Minna-san! Vlw' pelas reviews suas lindas *-* amo elas, principalmente as da RinSess13 e agr da Anny Taishou, amei as suas review's!

Bom dessa vez nem demorei né? Faz o que desde que eu postei o último capitulo?2 dias? Ou 3? Mais ou menos isso né?

Trago um novo personagem para vcs!Bom como eu amo ele no outro anime decidi colocar apenas ele aki!

Espero que gostem, tanto do capitulo, como do personagem!

Nos vemos no final do capitulo!

Agora siim essa frase ficou melhor né?

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Já era final de tarde, Rin estava sentada nas raízes de uma árvore, próxima a cabana de Inuyasha, ela trajava um quimono azul, com detalhes em branco, com um obi igualmente branco, as folhas do chão, grudavam na barra do quimono que já estava um pouco sujo de lama, seu cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxo, ela estava tentando se distrair enquanto tocava uma música na flauta, a garota estava incrivelmente agitada, além do nervosismo, dos preparativos da festa, ela tinha um grande medo, e um grande motivo para ter esse medo.

Já se fazia 14 dias que Jaken havia visitado-a e o seu aniversário, havia chegado, finalmente ela iria fazer 18 anos, atingiria a maioridade e poderia fazer a escolha de ficar no vilarejo ou seguir seu Lorde, ela tinha confiança de que seu mestre viria buscá-la, mas também tinha medo de que ele não viesse, já que se fazia 8 anos que só Jaken ia visitá-la e esse era o medo dela, o abandono, ser abandonada por aquele que a protegeu.

- Rin – chamou Kaede – você tem visita.

Na mesma hora a garota se levantou com pressa, largando a flauta no chão, sorriu e correu até a cabana, a princípio pensou ser seu Lorde a espera dela, se sentiu feliz, mas assim que adentrou o local, seu sorriso desapareceu para voltar momentos depois.

- General Itachi! – falou ao ver o Yokai relâmpago de olhos vermelhos e cabelos negros, que estava a sua frente, ele trajava um quimono negro, com alguns detalhes em ouro nas mangas e ombro, seu obi era igualmente negro com as pontas douradas, em sua cintura estava sua fiel Katana, naquele dia abriu mão da pesada armadura, deixando seu corpo viril mais relaxado e leve, em seu rosto normalmente sério estava estampado um largo sorriso – muito me alegra saber que veio mesmo!

- Falas como se eu esquecesse da minha promessa – disse de forma suave – trouxe-lhes isto – estendeu o braço, revelando um embrulho – espero que goste.

- Oh! Arigatô – falou pegando o embrulho, ela o abriu e viu um lindo quimono verde com detalhes em branco – é lindo arigatô, Itachi-sama!

- Lie, sabe que prefiro que me chame de forma informal, não é necessária cordialidade para comigo!

- Gomen Itachi-Kun!

O Yokai sorriu docemente para Rin, que sorriu de volta, ele se sentia muito estranho com ela por perto, era incrível a forma que ela fazia ele se sentir, quando estava com ela ele esquecia do passado que tinha e se sentia um homem renovado.

- Rin, vamos dar uma volta? – perguntou o Yokai.

- Hai – concordou a moça, sorridente.

Eles saíram da cabana um ao lado do outro, andando sem um rumo certo pelo vilarejo, mesmo não sendo quem ela queria que fosse, Rin estava se sentindo bem, ela gostava de estar ao lado daquele general, a companhia dele a fazia se sentir exatamente como ela se sentia junto a seu mestre, aquele Yokai a fazia esquecer da tristeza que a rondava, a deixava alegre como nunca achou que seria capaz de ficar, definitivamente aquele Yokai fazia bem a ela. Rin sorriu ao lembrar da forma que conheceu aquele homem, com certeza nunca esqueceria.

Itachi percebendo o sorriso bobo da menina se perguntou o que ela pensava, ele tinha a habilidade de "ler as pessoas" era só passar o olho por uma pessoa que ele já desvendava e descobria tudo sobre a mesma, com um olhar ele descobria, quais as vontades, os medos, as manias, os pensamentos, dor, amor, tristeza ódio ele conseguia descobrir absolutamente tudo, que o ser tinha ou sentia, mas com Rin era diferente, até mesmo se ele se esforçasse e esgotasse toda a energia que possuía, ele não conseguia descobrir nada sobre ela, e isso o deixava fascinado, nunca imaginou achar alguém que era imune a seu poder.

- No que pensas Rin?

- Apenas estou a lembrar do dia em que nos conhecemos – falou sorrindo – recorda-se?

- Diga-me como esquecer? Não é todo dia que se encontra uma bela moça, presa numa armadilha, acabando por ficar de ponta cabeça – respondeu rindo da face rubra da garota – ainda me pergunto, como acabou presa aquela árvore?

- Fazia parte do meu treinamento, Inuyasha-sama tinha dito que eu deveria saber pressentir o perigo, naquele dia meu treinamento se baseara em identificar quais e os locais das armadilhas, para isso eu deveria sentir qual era o local perigoso e seguir meus instintos, acabei por ficar presa na árvore – ela riu com a lembrança, não conseguia acreditar que tinha se saído tão mal em um treinamento – também me pergunto, o que fazia por aquelas bandas? Pelo o que sei é general do Feudo Sul.

- Hai, estava com alguns soldados passando para o Oeste, estávamos indo pedir assistência ao Lorde daquelas Terras, naquela época estávamos em guerra com as Terras do Leste. Quando estávamos passando ouvi sua doce voz, pedindo por ajuda, não resisti ao doce tom de sua linda voz ordenei que meus homens continuassem o percurso e fui verificar.

- Explica a pressa que estava para poder partir.

- Hai – falou recordando da surpresa que sentiu ao ver a jovem presa à árvore, mas sua feição se tornou séria assim que se lembrou de algo – quando entrou na cabana – começou – estava sorridente de uma forma que nunca esteve, quando me viu seu sorriso desapareceu por um tempo para depois voltar, mas não era o mesmo, por acaso esperava por alguém?

- Hai eu esperava por meu protetor que é um Inu Daí Yokai – falou cabisbaixa, Itachi lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo e ela tratou de explicar – quando tinha 8 anos, ele me deixou aqui, dizendo que era para o meu bem, ele foi embora sobre a promessa de que quando eu atingisse a maioridade viria para saber se eu iria querer morar aqui com humanos ou voltar a seguí-lo, depois daquele dia ele vinha me visitar uma vez por mês, mas quando eu tinha 10 anos ele parou de me visitar, em seu lugar vem seu servo pessoal, tenho esperança de que ele venha hoje, mas já é final de tarde e até agora não tive sinal dele – terminou com um olhar triste, cheio de lágrimas, que machucou profundamente o general, que por puro impulso abraçou a jovem, na tentativa de confortá-la.

- Ele vem, eu tenho certeza – falou o general, sentindo o cheiro salgado das lágrimas da garota – aposto que teve motivos para não vir mais lhe visitar, mas não lhe esqueceu, continuou se preocupando com você, mandando o servo pessoal vir lhe ver, não o conheço, mas sei que por ele ser um Inuyokai, não desonraria uma promessa.

A menina assentiu se afastou do Yokai e limpou as lágrimas, ele acariciou o rosto dela que sorriu, depois retomaram o passeio, pelo vilarejo rindo enquanto se recordavam de como se conheceram.

A noite já havia caído, a lua cheia brilhava majestosa no céu, as estrelas enfeitavam aquele grande manto negro deixando a noite maravilhosamente linda, num certo ponto do céu estrelado, Sesshoumaru voava calmamente, trajando um quimono alvo como a neve, com detalhes roxos nas mangas e ombro, usando o típico obi amarelo, estava sem sua típica armadura, e apenas com suas Katana's na cintura, sua expressão pensativa, denunciava que ele estava divagando em suas lembranças. O Príncipe Do Oeste estava lembrando da última vez que virá Rin, tinha se sentindo mal por ter ido sem ao menos trocar 10 palavras com a garota, mas quando sentiu aquele cheiro vindo dela, tentou negar o que a realidade lhe esfregava na cara, não podia acreditar que tinha acontecido, se negava a acreditar que ela estava crescendo, foi ali que ele tinha tomado a decisão de vê-la apenas no tempo certo, não agüentava saber e muito menos ver, que sua protegida estava de fato crescendo_ "Ela era só uma criança quando a deixei, será que... Lie ela ainda é uma criança, com certeza quando ela me ver, vai correr me abraçar e dizer o quanto sentiu minha falta, ela é só um filhote de humano que atingiu a maioridade, não pode ser ela a Tennyou que tanto falam"._Pensou enquanto sobrevoava a floresta, percebendo que já estava próximo ao vilarejo.

O Lorde estava bem próximo ao vilarejo, quando sentiu um cheiro que de fato o enlouqueceu, na mesma hora parou o vôo e "pousou" farejou o ar novamente para ter certeza do que tinha sentindo antes, sorriu de canto ao constatar que era mesmo o que pensará, por ali, uma fêmea se encontrava no cio e pelo cheiro era virgem. Na mesma hora sentiu seu corpo reagir ao cheiro do cio, não pensou duas vezes antes começar a ir à direção do cheiro.

O Lorde caminhou por um tempo, seguindo aquele aroma que ficava mais intenso a cada momento de sua aproximação, o que fazia o grande Inu Daí Yokai ficar entorpecido. Por fim chegou no local onde o cheiro se tornava mais intenso, percebendo estar próximo a um lago da água cristalina, o jovem Príncipe passou os olhos pelo local, e nada encontrou, estranhou o fato do cheiro estar tão intenso ali, mas nada se encontrar, até que sua atenção foi chamada para um certo ponto na margem direita do lago.

Naquela margem uma bela jovem se banhava, a água cristalina batia nos quadris dela, os cabelos negros estavam soltos, caindo como cascata nas costas da moça, o corpo dela obtinha curvas invejáveis entre as mulheres, a pele alva, tinha o aspecto de ser macia e parecia brilhar na luz do luar, na mesma hora ele sentiu seu membro enrijecer, nunca viu uma fêmea tão bela em toda a sua vida, nunca viu um corpo tão perfeito como o daquela moça, em toda sua longa vida, nunca sentiu o desejo lhe queimar a pele como estava sentindo no momento.

Sesshoumaru tentou identificar o ser magnífico que estava alguns metros de distancia de onde se encontrava, mas ela estava de costas para ele e o cheiro era camuflado pelo aroma do cio, _"Será ela a Tennyou que tanto falam?"_ Pensou o Lorde saindo de trás das árvores.

Ele ia ir ao encontro daquela jovem, mas parou ao ver uma barreira em volta do corpo dela, rosnou baixo ao constatar que a barreira era pura e o purificaria só de se aproximar, pensou em esperar que ela terminasse o banho para poder ir até ela, mas ia ficar muito tarde e Rin ia achar que ele a tinha esquecido. Por fim se virou e foi embora, mas tomou um caminho um pouco diferente, não ia aparecer no vilarejo do jeito que estava, ia se aliviar primeiro.

Rin voltava para o vilarejo na companhia de Itachi, depois de um longo e relaxante banho no lago, o que fez a garota se acalmar e relaxar, mas ela se sentia estranha, tinha se sentido observada enquanto tomava seu banho e chegou a sentir um Yoki familiar pelas redondezas, por via das dúvidas acabará por criar uma barreira em volta de si mesma para se proteger, mas nada aconteceu o que fez a garota agradecer a Kami, por não ter sofrido outro ataque. Ela e Itachi caminhavam um ao lado do outro, em um silencio que prevaleceu até chegarem no vilarejo.

- Rin, agora te deixarei para que se apronte, estarei ajudando Inuyasha-san e Houshi-sama, qualquer coisa apenas me chame.

- Hai, arigatô Itachi-kun.

A garota sorriu para o general e se afastou do mesmo, indo até a cabana onde morava com Kaede, acabou por achar Kagome que abriu mão do tradicional quimono de sacerdotisa e usava um vermelho, com o obi preto e Sango que trajava um quimono rosa com o obi lilás.

- Konnbawa – falou Rin entrando na cabana.

- Konnbawa Rin-chan – disse Kagome.

- Konnbawa – respondeu Sango sorrindo.

- Parece que uma certa moça virou mulher – falou a sacerdotisa sorrindo docemente para a jovem – esta feliz Rin?

- Hai.

- Esta muito empolgada? – perguntou Sango.

- Um pouco – disse a jovem.

- Sabe Rin-chan, eu e a Sango estamos aqui, para lhe arrumar!

- m-me arrumar?

- Hai, hai – falou a exterminadora – vamos lhe deixar mais linda do que já é.

A jovem sorriu, Kagome estendeu a mão para Rin que a pegou e deixou ser levada para seu aposento aonde a jovem ia se aprontar.

Inuyasha e Miroku estavam terminando de arrumar os enfeites da festa, quando Itachi chegou.

- Inuyasha-sama, Houshi-sama – chamou o general – gostariam de ajuda?

- Lie – disse o Hanyou – estamos terminando.

- É general Nakamura – falou Miroku – fique tranqüilo.

- Tens certeza? – perguntou.

- Absoluta – responderam juntos.

- Esta bem – ele se virou para sair do local quando o monge o chamou.

- General Nakamura.

- Hai?

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta nada discreta?

- Hai.

- O Senhor gosta de Rin-chan?

- Nani?

- O Senhor gosta de Rin-chan? – perguntou de novo.

- Se eu gosto de Rin? – o monge concordou com a cabeça – nós somos amigos...

- Kéh!Amigos! Saiba que eu era amigo da Kagome – disse Inuyasha – hoje sou casado com ela.

- Você sempre amou a Kagome – disse Miroku – então se cale e não de se como exemplo.

- Kéh! Só disse a verdade.

- Então General – falou Miroku – gosta ou não?

- Nós temos um forte laço de amizade só isso!

- Run, sei – falou Miroku olhando desconfiado para o General.

- Estou dizendo a verdade.

- Nós sabemos – disse Inuyasha – mas essa verdade é a que você quer acreditar e não a verdade do seu coração.

O General refletiu sobre o que Inuyasha disse, _"Será mesmo? Será que estou mesmo apaixonado por ela? Bom seria uma explicação, ao que eu sinto quando estou próximo a ela, mas será mesmo que amo? Que é amor?"._ O general ficou pensativo, nunca se imaginou apaixonado por Rin, por isso estranhava o fato de se apaixonar por ela, mas também entendia que era possível, sendo que não a tirava da cabeça e em todos as folgas que tirava, ia ao vilarejo vê-la.

- De fato não sei – disse por fim – a muito que não sei o que é gostar, se apaixonar ou amar, não sei o que é esse sentimento, não posso lhe afirmar que sinto algo além da amizade por ela.

Rin estava deslumbrante, trajava um dos quimonos que ganhará de seu mestre, o quimono era rosa, e conforme ia descendo ia ficando lilás, até chegar na barra que era totalmente roxa, o obi era de um rosa um pouco mais escuro, o cabelo estava preso em uma trança, sua franja estava solta e bem arrumada, usava pouca maquiagem, apenas um pouco de blush, lápis de olho e um batom rosa claro. A menina estava verdadeiramente linda.

- Rin-chan, você esta linda – disse Kagome.

- Verdade, esta maravilhosa.

- Arigatô, Kagome-san e Sango-chan!

- Mas agora – disse Kagome se sentando no futon ao lado de Sango – nos diga uma coisa, você esta apaixonada pelo General Nakamura?

- Nani?

- Esta?

- Lie, ele é meu amigo – disse ela corada – somos só amigos.

- Mas... Ele gosta de você – falou Sango – você não percebeu?

- Lie.

- Como assim? – perguntou a sacerdotisa surpresa – Rin-chan, ele está apaixonado por você, é a única explicação para ele vir para cá sempre que tira folga, pra ele te elogiar tanto, para ele não tirar o olho de você, para se preocupar tanto com você, para os olhos dele brilharem ao te ver.

- Lie, ele é meu amigo, exatamente como Kohaku.

- Você tem certeza? Será que você não esta se enganado? Não sente nada mesmo por ele?

- Como dizer que estou apaixonada, se eu não sei como é estar apaixonada?

- Não sabe? – a moça concordou com a cabeça – Ah Rin-chan, quando você esta apaixonada, você não tira o dito cujo da cabeça, você pensa na pessoa o tempo todo, qualquer coisa que você faça te lembra àquela pessoa, você se sente nas nuvens quando ela esta ao seu lado e quando ela direciona a palavra para você, ah é as mil maravilhas, você se sente vitoriosa só de lembrar do seu nome saindo da boca daquele que você ama, você sente como se borboletas estivessem em seu estomago, você fica ansiosa em ver aquele ser que você gosta e quando você ama aquela pessoa, você chega a abrir mão da sua felicidade, para ver um sorriso no rosto daquele que é destinado seu amor.

- Lie, eu não estou apaixonada por ele, não sinto isso com ele, muito pelo contrário, sinto com ele a mesma coisa que sentia quando estava na companhia de... Sesshoumaru-sama sinto-me protegida, fico alegre, todas as recordações boas da minha infância se faz presente quando estou ao lado de Nakamura Itachi!

- Será que... – começou Sango olhando para a Kagome.

- Lie – respondeu Kagome reconhecendo o olhar da amiga.

- Mas tem a possibilidade.

- Mesmo assim Sango-chan é outro tipo de amor – Kagome olhou para Rin que lhe lançava um olhar confuso, a menina ia se pronunciar quando Kagome a interrompeu – olha a hora, vai ficar tarde, é melhor sairmos.

- Hai – concordou a moça se dirigindo a porta.

Na mesma hora que Rin pensou em sair da cabana, a insegurança tomou conta de seu ser, _"Será que ele vem?"_ Pensava a garota, a esperança ainda brilhava dentro dela.

- O que foi Rin-chan?Você esta bem?

- Nada Kagome-san, esta tudo bem.

A moça abriu a porta e olhou para onde a festa estava sendo realizada, seus olhos passaram por todos ali presentes e nada dele estar no meio, ela olhou para a entrada do vilarejo e nem sinal dele, olhou para todos os lados e não o viu em momento algum, na mesma hora uma enorme dor cresceu no peito de Rin, grossas lágrimas vieram ao seus olhos, não acreditou no que estava acontecendo, se negava a acreditar que tinha sido abandonada por aquele que prometeu buscá-la, olhou mais uma vez para todos os presentes no local, e nem vestígio de que ele estivera presente, desabou em lágrimas, sendo amparada por Kagome e Sango que tentavam acalmá-la.

- Rin – ouviu aquela voz grossa e melodiosa a chamando.

- Itachi-kun – falou correndo ao Yokai e o abraçando, chorando mais ainda – ele não veio, e nem vai vir, ele me abandonou.

- Calma Rin – disse o general a abraçando.

- E-ele tinha prometido que me buscaria, lembro-me da promessa como se fosse ontem, e-ele tinha me dado sua palavra – ela apertou mais ainda o abraço – Ele me abandonou, me deixou aqui sem mais nem menos, tudo por culpa do um maldito preconceito, por culpa do nojo que ele sente pelos humanos.

- Calma Rin – falou o general afagando os cabelos da jovem – ele vai vim você vai ver.

- L-lie, ele me abandonou.

A moça chorou até que as lágrimas parassem de sair naturalmente, ficou abraçada ao general que lhe transmitia uma segurança sem igual, estava magoada, desamparada profundamente, machucada o Lorde que ela tanto admirou, idolatrou e amou, tinha abandonado-a em um vilarejo, isso a machucou profundamente, não aceitava os fatos.

Ela estava tão triste, que nem se importou quando sentiu um poderoso Yoki se aproximando, pouco se importava com aquela energia, naquele momento tudo o que ela queria era morrer, para ver se aquela dor em seu coração passasse.

Sesshoumaru estava saindo do prostíbulo, não tinha conseguido o que queria, nenhuma das meretrizes conseguiu satisfazê-lo e isso irritou o Lorde. O grande Inu Daí Yokai voltou a voar até o vilarejo, acabou demorando de mais no prostíbulo e isso causou seu atraso, o Príncipe do Oeste já imaginava que Rin se sentia abandonada, imaginava a dor que ela sentia, _"Espero que ela não pense que a abandonei" _pensou o Lorde.

Ele voou até a fronteira do vilarejo, pousou ao sentir aquele cheiro de novo, olhou para frente e viu aquela Tennyou abraçada a um Yokai, dela emanava o cheiro salgado de lágrimas, junto daquele Yokai e da Tennyou, viu a sacerdotisa e a exterminadora. Ele se aproximou a passos de lentos deles e parou a alguns metros atrás da jovem, encarou o Yokai que reconheceu de imediato como o General Nakamura do Feudo Sul. Olhou para a humana de Inuyasha, como ele a chamava, e assim que ela o percebeu se espantou, para depois sorrir.

- Onde esta Rin?

Na mesma hora, percebeu a Tennyou ficar tensa, olhou para Kagome que acenou com a cabeça, para a jovem abraçada ao Yokai, entendeu perfeitamente o que ela quis dizer, olhou para a Tennyou incrédulo, seria aquela a sua Rin?

- Rin?

- S-sesshoumaru-sama? – perguntou a Jovem sem ao menos se virar para encará-lo, _"Não pode ser ela, como ela pode ter crescido assim?" _Pensou ele ao reconhecer aquela voz_ –_ Sesshoumaru-sama é o senhor?

(N/A: Uma ótima hora para acabar com o capitulo não é? N/L: Acabe com o capitulo agora e nós te matamos! N/A: Ta bom, ta bom, ta ai a continuação!)

Como não obteve resposta, a jovem se virou para ter certeza de que era quem imaginava que fosse, assim que ela se virou, mais lágrimas vieram a seus olhos e escorreram por sua face, na mesma hora a garota correu até seu protetor e o abraçou com força, como se temesse que ele sumisse.

- Oh! Sesshoumaru-sama o senhor veio – falou apertando mais o abraço – onegai, não me deixe aqui, me leve com o senhor.

Sesshoumaru estava estático, parecia "processar" tudo o que estava acontecendo, não conseguia acreditar que Rin crescerá, que tinha se tornado uma bela fêmea, _"Não é possível, por Kami como que ela cresceu assim?"_ Pensou ele, até que se lembrou do que Kaede tinha lhe dito anos atrás _"Os humanos não funcionam como os Yokais" _então a fixa dele caiu, ele olhou para a jovem abraçada a seu corpo, sentiu sua excitação começar a surgir e antes que alguém presente percebesse, ele a afastou de si, limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela, que sorriu para ele de forma doce.

- Tome – disse ele estendendo os pacotes dos presentes.

A jovem olhou os pacotes e os pegou sorrindo, há tempos não recebia os presentes diretamente de seu senhor.

- Arigatô Sesshoumaru-sama!

O Yokai nada respondeu apenas a observou a felicidade dela em vê-lo, estava sendo como ele pensou só que ele não imaginava que Rin estaria tão bela, que Rin era a famosa Tennyou, _"Aquela Tennyou ainda vai ser minha" _lembrou-se das palavras de um de seus comandantes, em uma vez que fez uma reunião coletiva, _"Como fui tolo" _pensou ele _"Deveria ter acreditado no que Jaken disse, ela esta muito bela mesmo, se tornou uma fêmea perfeita, uma verdadeira Tennyou" _pensou o Príncipe.

- Rin – chamou o Lorde – venha! – ele se virou e começou a caminhar rumo à floresta.

Na mesma hora ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer, entregou os presentes a Kagome e seguiu seu mestre, adentrando na mata, eles andaram por um tempo, até que se encontraram longe do vilarejo, Rin caminhava distraída atrás de seu mestre, e quase esbarrou nele quando o mesmo interrompeu os passos.

- Rin – chamou ele.

- Hai Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Qual sua escolha?

- Eu quero voltar segui-lo!

- Tens certeza?

- Hai.

- Daqui alguns dias, voltarei para lhe buscar!

- Mas o senhor vai ficar hoje... Né?

- Hai, ficarei.

- Arigatô Sesshoumaru-sama – falou abraçando o Yokai, que correspondeu ao abraço.

Rin se surpreendeu quando sentiu as grandes mãos de seu mestre em suas costas, estremeceu ao sentir os braços fortes dele em sua cintura e apertou mais ainda o abraço, se aconchegando no peito daquele que ela tanto admirava.

Itachi ficou pensativo o tempo todo, nem imaginava que Sesshoumaru era o protetor de Rin, justo ele, o grande Inu Daí Yokai, que odeia humanos, é logo o protetor de uma humana, ele não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viram.

- Hai, você viu isso mesmo – disse Kagome como se lesse os pensamentos do general – ele é o protetor de Rin-chan!

- Isso é... Surpreendente, quem imaginaria que Lorde Sesshoumaru é o protetor de Rin – falou ele incrédulo.

- Concordo, quando descobrimos que ele era protetor dela, ficamos surpresos, afinal ele vivia brigando com Inuyasha por seu um Hanyou, me desprezava por ser humana e do nada, aparece com uma garotinha humana que o seguia.

- Foi mesmo surpreendente – concordou Sango.

- Inacreditável se eu não tivesse visto com meus olhos o momento em que ela o abraçou e ele nada fez para impedir, com certeza eu não acreditaria.

- Hai, muitas pessoas teria essa reação – ela se aproximou de Itachi junto com Sango – é melhor irmos para a festa, acho que eles vão demorar um pouco!

* * *

O Sesshy voltou \o/ *dançando e pulando pelo quarto*

Eai gostaram? O Sesshy ficou pasmo com a Rin! HSUAHSUHAUSHUAS' nem acreditou que ele sentiu desejo por ela HSUAHSUHSUAHUHAS' ai,ai isso ai var render mt ainda HSUAHSUHAUSHUASHUHAS' Bom no próximo vcs verão como uma lembrança o que eles conversaram a mais... E siim vou acabar assim esse capitulo! É bom deixar vcs curiosas as vezes... HSUAHSUHAUH'

**Resumo do capitulo que vem...**

_- É difícil não ficar nervosa, tenho medo que ele me abandone..._

_- Ele não faria isso, Sesshoumaru-sama é um Yokai de honra não faria isso..._

_- No que pensa exatamente?_

_- No amor!_

_- No amor?..._

_- Onde diabos Kiyoto esta?_**  
**

_- Ele viajou, já faz dois dias..._

_- Comandante Itachi! Que bom revê-lo!_

_- Não posso dizer o mesmo._

_- Itachi-kun, quem é ele?_

_- Sou Kiyoto, general da fronteira Leste do Feudo Oeste!_

Tudo isso e muito mais esperam vcs no próximo capitulo!

**Respostas das Review's...**

**Sotam - **Que bom que amou amg', fico feliz!

**RinSess13 - **Que bom que gostou dela assim, achei que se a beleza dela fosse como a de uma ninfa, o Sesshy repararia mais nela e teria mais concorrencia, afinal to cansada de ver fic's em que só o Sesshy é cortejado pelas Yokai's e a Rin, ficar lá no canto...

Hai, hai é isso msm, concordo com vc e com sua amg' para ficar com o Sesshoumaru, tem que ser forte, tem que ter personalidade, e acima de tudo um pouco de frieza tbm, só assim para aguentar a dele... E exatamente como vc disse as fic's onde ela é fraquinha e submissa são insuportáveis!

É tbm já percebi isso, mt gente vê ela assim e como vc disse e leu na fic, até o Sesshoumaru vê ela desse jeito, tanto que vc vê o espanto dele nesse capitulo, ele não esperava que a mulher que ele viu se banhando, desejou e ainda vai desejar, era a sua "pequena" Rin HSUAHUSHUAHS' Vdd no anime/manga ele cresceu muito msm, já ela... Continua a msm coisa, as vezes arisco a pensar que a Rumiko quis que nós pensássemos isso, para talvez se ela continuasse com a história a Rin fosse crescida e consegui-se conquistar o Sesshy... Bom essa sou eu né? HSUAHSUHAS'

Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo e espero que goste desse tbm! Até a próxima Review, Kissus!

** 1 - **Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando aki tbm, obg' por comentar! Kissus.

**Anny Taishou - **Anna-chan, você por aki! Não Corujinha não quero te matar não, eu gosto mt da sua pessoa, vc morre por último ta legal? HSUAHSUHAUSHAUSH'

Bom, se vc acha que eu queria te matar naquele capitulo, quero só ver nesse... HSUAHSUASHS'

Bom aprontar ele vai, afinal o Sesshy deixou o Kiyoto is atrás dela, e bom matá-lo não agr, pork ele não imagina que a Rin é a Tennyou... Bom não imaginava que era ela né?Ele começara pensar no que ele fez, no capitulo 5, ai que ele vai perceber a besteira que fez em permitir que o Kiyoto vá atrás da Rin, ainda mais por saber o passado de seu general... Minha linda, não queria te deixar tão curiosa, mas vou fazer isso meio que sem querer, vc só saberá isso no capitulo 6... Mas não vai demorar não ok? Obg' por comentar, fico feliz por vc acompanhar tanto aki, como no Nyah! Vlw msm flor *-*

Kissus Corujinha, até o próximo Review!

Obg' pelos review's Corujinhas, e meus lindos leitores fantasmas peço mais uma vez que não se acanhem! Mandei uma review para essa autora desmiolada aki!

Até o próximo gente!

Kissus!

Ja Ne!


	5. Capítulo 5

Yo minna-san mais um capitulo para vcs!

Espero que gostem!

Obg' pelas Review's

Nos vemos no final do capitulo!

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Naquela noite, Sesshoumaru voltou para seu Feudo, prometeu a Rin que voltaria para buscá-la no período de 2 semanas, o que deixou a menina ligeiramente triste, mas também ansiosa em estar com seu mestre outra vez.

Sesshoumaru estava em seu aposento, alguns flashes da conversa que teve com Rin, lhe passou pela cabeça, o Lorde nem imaginava, o quanto Rin tinha sofrido longe dele, ele não imaginava que 8 anos era tempo de mais para os humanos, _"Só queria entender o motivo do senhor ter parado de visitar-me, o senhor sabe o quanto isso machucou-me?O quanto isso feriu-me?Eu sei que o senhor tem suas responsabilidades, mas poderia continuar visitando-me, nem que fosse uma vez por ano, eu não ligaria, assim eu não teria achado que o senhor abandonou-me !"_ Aquelas palavras fez o Yokai se por no lugar dela, ele nem imaginava o quanto era importante para aquela garota, e por um momento em toda aquela conversa ele se sentiu tão mal, se sentiu tão desonrado, mas não deixou nada transparecer pela sua face, muito pelo contrario deixou a menina desabafar tudo o que queria, para depois dizer um simples_ "Vamos" _que fez a garota bufar impaciente, e depois segui-lo, mas aquela frase, aquela fala, o assombrou, não tinha idéia de que ela tinha se sentindo daquela maneira, ainda mais quando ela tinha lhe dito, que estava disposta a desistir dele, de esquecê-lo por completo, de dizer para Jaken nunca mais ir visitá-la, quando ele escutou aquilo, o medo de nunca mais ouvir falar de Rin o tomou, a preocupação cresceu em seu peito, o Lorde nunca tinha se sentido aquele desespero antes, mesmo sabendo que ela iria com ele, o medo o tomou, queria levá-la com ele naquele mesmo dia, mas aquilo não seria possível, era perigoso.

O Príncipe do Oeste estava preocupado, não sabia se o que estava fazendo era certo, era perigoso trazer Rin para o Shirou no tempo fértil dela, não só pelos Yokais que ali trabalhavam, e por ele que sabia que poderia perder o controle se ficar perto dela o tempo todo, mas também não era seguro, deixá-la sozinha no vilarejo, pelo o que Kaede tinha lhe dito, por duas vezes ela tinha sido atacada por Yokais enquanto estava em seu período fértil e em uma das vezes quase fora violada, se não fosse por Nakamura Itachi, ela teria perdido sua pureza da forma mais brutal possível, tudo por causa daquele maldito cheiro de fêmea virgem no cio.

O Lorde bufou, e meneou a cabeça negativamente, aquele cheiro, não imaginava que aquele cheiro vinha dela, aquele aroma tão doce, tão atrativo, tão excitante, aquele aroma que o enlouqueceu, se negou a acreditar que ela era agora uma mulher, e que mulher ela era, a imagem dela se banhando não saia de sua mente, a cena do corpo nu dela na água o atormentava, o Lorde sentiu seu membro reagir por conta das lembranças.

- Kuso – praguejou baixinho.

A imagem do corpo nu da garota apareceu em seus pensamentos, seu membro pulsou dentro do quimono _"Aquele corpo, não sai da minha mente, aquela cintura fina, aquele quadril, aquele cheiro, ela é perfeita"_ pensou ele, _"mas ela é humana, e humanos são desprezíveis" _dizia para si mesmo na tentativa de se convencer sobre isso _"Mas ela é a Rin, a sua Rin, não é uma humana qualquer"._ O grande Daí Yokai bufou irritado, já era óbvio o Lorde sofria em um conflito interno, um conflito onde seu preconceito e orgulho batalhavam contra seu desejo. Começou a reconsiderar sua decisão de trazê-la para morar com ele, era perigoso, teria que ameaçar de morte todos os Yokais machos do castelo, sempre que ela entrar em seu período fértil e mandar que ela use uma barreira, para se proteger quando for se banhar e ir dormir. Bufou mais uma vez, odiava colocar Rin em perigo e infelizmente era o que ele teria que fazer.

- Meu Lorde – chamou uma Yokai saindo do quarto banho – seu banho esta pronto.

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu, se levantou e foi até o quarto de banho, tirou suas roupas e entrou na banheira que ali estava.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa senhor?

- Lie, saia.

A serva saiu do aposento visivelmente desapontada, Sesshoumaru sabia o que ela queria, ele já tinha se deitado com essa mesma serva antes, mas agora se ele fizesse isso, sabia que seus pensamentos iriam ir direto em Rin nua se banhando e talvez o fizesse desejar mais ainda a jovem, e isso era uma coisa que ele não permitiria acontecer.

Rin estava sentada nas raízes da goshinboku, 5 dias haviam se passado e a garota se encontrava nervosa, a ansiedade e a angustia, tomavam conta de seu ser, o medo de ser abandonada era maior do que o do dia de seu aniversário, a ansiedade de ir morar com ele, era maior do que há de todos os anos que passou longe do mesmo, _"Será que ele vem mesmo?" _Pensava  
a menina, a conversa que teve com ele no dia de seu aniversário, não fora tão agradável como queria que fosse, ele mal a respondeu e quase não lhe deu atenção sobre o que ela falara, parecia que ele não se importava com os sentimentos dela, mas quando ela falou que estava tentada a desistir da promessa dele, por um milésimo de segundo, acabou imaginado ver nos olhos inexpressivos de seu mestre o medo e a angustia, não entendeu a angustia que o tomou por um tempo, talvez ele tenha se sentido ruim por fazê-la ficar mal? Ou então tendo medo por ela não confiar mais nele? Ambas as opções Rin sabia que eram impossíveis de serem verdadeiras, mas se não fosse essas opções o que encadearia a angustia e o medo em seu mestre? Essa era uma questão que Rin não sabia responder e que andava arrancando seu sono desde então.

- Rin – chamou Itachi – não fique nervosa – falou sentando-se ao lado da garota com os joelhos flexionados e apoiando seus braços nos mesmos – ele vem.

- É difícil não ficar nervosa, tenho medo de que ele me abandone.

- Ele não faria isso, Sesshoumaru-sama é um Yokai de honra, não falta com suas promessas.

- Então, por que não me levou com ele no mesmo dia que veio?

- Por causa de seu cheiro – disse Itachi – o seu cheiro estava... Diferente, seria perigoso pra você se ele a levasse para seu Shirou nesse momento.

- Mas por que seria perigoso?

- Você estava em um período que deixa qualquer Yokai louco, Sesshoumaru-sama quer te proteger, acredite ele não lhe abandonará!

- Não sei não, ele nem tinha dado atenção para o que eu tinha dito para ele no meu aniversário, acho que ele vai me abandonar.

- Rin – ele acariciou a face dela com o dedo – ele não irá lhe abandonar, sabes disso.

- Entendi – falou deitando sua cabeça no ombro do Yokai, que ficou estático com essa atitude – sabe... Eu não entendo como, mas você me transmite uma segurança sem igual, sua companhia me faz bem, agradeço a Kami por ser sua amiga!

- Muito me alegra saber que gosta de minha companhia – respondeu sorridente.

- Arigatô por ficar essas semanas.

- Sou seu amigo não é?

- Hai – disse sorrindo.

O silencio se fez entre eles, Itachi gostou da aproximação da garota, se sentiu bem próximo a ela, na mesma hora que ela se aproximou dele seu coração acelerou, batendo num ritmo frenético, o Yokai não entendeu o que estava sentindo, estranhava o fato de seu coração disparar apenas pela aproximação de uma humana, seria amor? Estaria ele apaixonado pela humana?Isso eram perguntas que o Yokai não soube responder.

- Itachi-kun – chamou Rin, ainda com a cabeça deitada no ombro do Yokai – está tão calado, aconteceu algo?

- Lie, só estou pensando.

- No que exatamente?

- No amor!

- No amor? – perguntou a jovem, levantando o olhar para encarar o Yokai.

-Hai – falou abaixando a cabeça e encarando os orbes castanhos de Rin – eu estava me perguntando como é amar.

- Conseguiu sua resposta?

- Infelizmente, lie – ele olhou para o céu – você sabe responder-me isso?

- Lie, nunca me senti apaixonada por ninguém, pelo menos não pelo o que eu saiba – Itachi ficou triste com a resposta da menina, não soube saber o porquê, mas sentiu um enorme vazio dentro de si – mas por que queres saber como é amar?Por acaso acha que está amando?

- Se possível for, de um Yokai se apaixonar.

- Quem é?

- Ela?

- Hai, hai.

- Não contarei.

- Por quê?

- Não me sinto confortável.

- Entendi.

Mais uma vez o silencio se fez presente entre eles, Rin estava se sentindo melhor, Itachi lhe fazia bem, ela esqueceu-se por completo daquela angustia, não estava mais nervosa, muito pelo contrario estava mais calma mais relaxada, tanto que acabou dormindo no ombro do Yokai.

- Jaken! – chamou o lorde.

- Hai, Sessshoumaru-sssssama – falou o pequeno Yokai sapo, entrando na sala de negócios do lorde.

- Preparou o aposento?

- L-lie S-sesssshoumaru-sssama.

- Diga-me qual motivo de não ter preparado – falou o Lorde friamente – por acaso enlouqueceu?

- Lie, meu Lorde, só achei não era preciso no... – ele foi interrompido quando Ichiro bateu na porta.

- Entre – ordenou o Príncipe.

- Senhor – falou Ichiro fazendo uma reverencia –me chamou.

- Hai, quero que reúna todos os generais, e os tragam aqui.

- Hai senhor, com sua licença – Ichiro se retirou, Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar severo para Jaken, que estremeceu.

- Vá obedecer minha ordem, AGORA!

Jaken pulou e saiu correndo da sala, indo até os outros servos, e ordenando que preparassem um aposento, para a futura Hime do Shirou.

Sesshoumaru mexia em alguns papéis, estava com problemas pelo feudo, alguns eram mais leves, outros eram mais graves, mas o maior de todos os problemas eram os da sua fronteira, muitos ataques estavam sendo executados pelas fronteiras Norte e Oeste, Masaki e Ryu conseguiram matar os inimigos, mas não conseguiram nenhum prisioneiro, o Lorde estava intrigado, queria saber quem era o imbecil que ousara atacar seu feudo, assim ele mesmo acabaria com o infeliz.

O Lorde continuou mexendo nos relatórios de seus generais, quando foi interrompido por batidas em sua porta.

- Entre.

Seus generais adentraram o local, se puseram à frente de seu Lorde e fizeram uma reverencia respeitosa ao mesmo, Sesshoumaru ordenou que eles se sentassem e assim eles fizeram. O Príncipe do Oeste, observou seus 3 generais e estranhou o fato de que Kiyoto não compareceu.

- O que desejas de nós, Lorde Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Masaki.

- Onde diabos Kiyoto esta?

- Ele viajou já faz 2dias – respondeu Ryu.

- Para onde?

- Para o vilarejo ao norte, onde aquela Tennyou mora – Sesshoumaru não gostou do fato de que Rin era chamada de ninfa, claro que ela tinha essa aparência, mas notou que estava começando a odiar o fato de machos notarem a beleza dela ponto de confundi-la com uma ninfa.

-Nani?O que ele quer com ela?

- Ele deseja desposá-la, recorda-se? – Sesshoumaru fez silencio, seu Yoki tomou conta do local tornando o ar pesado.

O Lorde odiou o fato de seu general tentar casar-se com Rin, seu sangue ferveu, só de imaginar em Rin sendo tocada por Kiyoto, sabia do passado de seu general, sabia as barbaridades que o mesmo fizera por pura diversão, Rin não merecia isso, imaginar Kiyoto repetindo os antigos atos com sua protegida, desencadeou uma enorme raiva dentro do Lorde, fazendo com que o jovem Yokai quase perdesse o controle, não permitiria isso, Rin era a sua protegida, e se dependesse dele, ela não seria tocada por nenhum macho como Kiyoto.

- JAKEN!- gritou o lorde, sua Yoki deixando a sala fria e desconfortável até mesmo para o próprio Lorde.

- Hai senhor – disse o pequeno Yokai aparecendo na sala.

- Mande um mensageiro até vilarejo de Inuyasha – falou ríspido – quero o general Kiyoto, aqui IMEDIATAMENTE!

- Hai meu Lorde.

O pequeno Yokai saiu às pressas do recinto, seu mestre não estava com bom humor, sabia que dessa vez sua vida correria um grande perigo.

- Senhor – chamou Ichiro – não querendo questionar suas ações, mas por que achas que Kiyoto esta no vilarejo de seu ir... – percebendo o olhar fulminante de seu senhor e o erro que estava preste a cometer, tratou de se corrigir –digo, no vilarejo daquela Hannyou?

- Porque é o único vilarejo ao Norte que está protegido por duas sacerdotisas? – perguntou Ryu debochado.

- Senhor – chamou Masaki – gostaria de saber o motivo de ter nos chamado aqui.

- Trarei minha protegida para cá, e não quero que nenhum macho a toque, sem que a mesma queira – se sentiu estranho mais uma vez, ao imaginar outro homem a tocando, será que ele permitiria? A resposta não veio de imediato, mas o lorde receava que fosse "não".

- Ela é formosa? – perguntou Ryu, recebendo como resposta um olhar raivoso – gomen gozaimasu meu Lorde, acontece que meus homens vão querer saber se ela és bela,

- Verá em breve – respondeu frio, não gostou nada do que seu general falará, e já estava ficando preocupado, se Kiyoto tinha viajado já tinha dois dias, já estaria no vilarejo e poderia acontecido qualquer coisa com sua protegida, com certeza a preocupação com ela agora aumentara drasticamente.

O Sol já se punha Rin ainda dormia no ombro de Itachi, que velava pelo sono da garota, ele estava totalmente entregue ao encanto que ela tinha Itachi nunca se sentiu tão estranho perto de uma pessoa seja ela Yokai ou humana, _"tão linda"_ pensou ele acariciando a face dela, _"Tão doce e gentil"_ sorriu e abarcou a jovem.

- Itachi-kun – chamou Rin levantando o rosto meio sonolento – por que me deixastes dormir?

- Por que sim, você deveria estar cansada.

- Hai estava mesmo – ela sorriu para o Yokai, e depois elevou os olhos para o céu avermelhado – Itachi-kun, você me perguntou como é que é amar... Bom não posso lhe dar uma resposta certa, porque nunca amei na vida... Mas eu acho que amar é como sentir o vento gelado, num dia quente, a sensação boa de se refrescar, a sensação de saber que mesmo estando quente, em algum momento o vento aparecerá e acabará com aquela sensação horrível de calor, acho que o amor deve ser assim, em algum momento ele aparecerá e irá acabar com aquela sensação ruim, que sentimos no coração.

- Arigatô – disse sorrindo.

Eles ficaram em silencio observando o pôr-do-sol, até que Rin sentiu um Yoki se aproximando em alta velocidade, não o reconheceu de imediato, o que a preocupou. Itachi também sentiu aquele Yoki e já previu que alguma coisa ruim aconteceria, olhou para Rin que o encarou também, os dois se levantaram e começaram a caminhar até que um Yokai se colocou na frente deles, os cabelos claros do Yokai estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, os olhos vermelhos encaravam a moça com um brilho que ela não soube distinguir, o Yokai tinha nos lábios um sorriso diabólico, trajava apenas roupas negras, em suas costas duas espadas estavam cruzadas. Itachi o reconheceu na hora, não acreditava que estava o encontrando depois de tantos anos.

- Comandante Itachi – disse o Yokai, a voz rouca e grave – Que bom revelo!

- Não posso dizer o mesmo – disse ríspido.

- Ainda com ressentimentos? – parou de falar e encarou o general a sua frente, para depois olhar para Rin, quieta atrás de Itachi – vejo que também esta atrás da Tennyou!

- Lie.

- Não? Isso é bom para mim!

- Vá embora.

- Não antes de torná-la minha.

- Lie.

- Por que não?

- Não lhe interessa.

- Itachi-kun – chamou Rin – quem é ele?

- Sou Kiyoto – falou o Yokai com desdém – General da fronteira Leste do Feudo Oeste!

* * *

Acaboooooooou! Eai o que acharam? Ficou bom? Aaaah' o Kiyoto apareceu! E gente, a coisa vai ficar feia!

**Respostas das Review's...**

**Anny Taishou - **Pork será que eu já sabia que vc iria fazer isso hein? HSUAHSUHAUSH' bom é isso o que da ser curiosa, ficou mais do que já tava HSUAHSUAHSUAHS' bom, obg' por ler e comentar! Kissus!

**Sotam - **HUSHASUHAS' quando escrevi esse capitulo, imaginei aquela cena do filme três de quando o pai dele aparece, que ele arregala os olhos e fala:"Chichi..." HUAHSUASHUSH' acho que foi essa cara que ele fez HSUAHSUAHS' Bom naquela época era normal eles fazerem isso, não era polêmico, mas acho que ela não fará nada, ainda não percebeu que ama ele... HUSAHSUAHS' Obg' por comentar Corujinha! Kissus!

**RinSess13 - **HSUAHSUS' hai, hai mt hot msm... HSUAHUHSUH' ainda pretendo deixar mais hot, mas não focarei só nisso HUSAHSUHASU' é bem feito msm né? Assim ele aprende que a Rin é a única que pode ficar com ele, satisfazê-lo e completá-lo... É ela não queria atrair pro polemica pro anime... E se ela matasse o Sesshy, mt's fã's matariam ela, com certeza... Olha concordo cntg', e cara não seria pedofilia afinal a Rin não ia ser uma eterna criança ela ia crescer... Mas Kag/Sesshy é horrível! Onde eles se combinam? HUASHAS'

É isso que normalmente o povo não vê, o anime não mostra cenas fortes pork cara é direcionado aos juvenis, não mostrariam lá alguém fudendo (desculpe a palavra) outra personagem!

Bom até o próximo Review!

...

Kissus! até o próximo!


	6. O Confronto!

Yoooooooo Minna-saaaaaaan!Como vcs estão?

Corujinhas lindas e maravilhosas! Obg' pelas Review's fiquei mt feliz com elas *-*

E YukiYuri responderei apenas a Review do capitulo anterios, pork se não vai ficar enorme sua resposta Flor!

Lindas quero que me perdoem por não saber fazer uma cena de luta decente flw'?

Aaaah gente eu consegui uma betaaaaaaaa \o/ *soltando fogos* é a Tamachan e ela é lá do Nyah! Foi ela quem betou o capitulo pra mim *-*

Amg' não sei o ue seria de mim sem vc, vlw' por betar a fic *-*

Espero que gostem do capitulo!

té as próximas Notas!

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Rin o encarou, os olhos vermelhos a encaravam e parecia penetrar na alma da mesma, ele a olhava com intensidade e parecia que ia devorá-la apenas com o olhar, a moça não gostou nada da forma que ele a olhava e decidiu ir embora, puxando Itachi pela manga do quimono do mesmo.

- Onegai, vamos embora, não gosto desse olhar! – Itachi assentiu e ia se virar, deixando Kiyoto sozinho, quando o mesmo se deslocou até Rin e segurou o braço da mesma impedindo que ela saísse.

- Onde estava indo?

- Solte-me – ordenou.

- Falas como se uma mulher tivesse alguma autoridade sobre mim – Riu debochado

- Kiyoto, solte-a agora! – disse Itachi entre dentes.

Kiyoto o encarou com ironia, sorriu debochado e soltou Rin, levantando as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo e se afastou.

- Itachi, Itachi sabe muito bem que posso tomá-la como minha a hora que eu quiser, pelo costume de nossa raça quem manda é o macho interessado na fêmea, como você não está com um pinho de interesse quem manda sou eu, por acaso esqueceu-se disso? – falou cheio de si.

- Lie, mas sabes que para desposá-la terás que pedir permissão para o macho que é responsável por ela!

- E onde ele esta? Não vejo nenhum macho além de mim aqui! – Itachi ignorou a provocação.

- A um macho aqui sim – disse Rin – e esse macho se chama Nakamura Itachi!

- Quieta mulher!

- Olha como fala com ela! – disse com um rosnado

- O que foi Itachi?Tomando as dores de uma mulher? Nunca foi assim, muito pelo contrário, era o mais rude entre nós, recorda-se? – sorriu cínico, ao ver o olhar interrogativo de Rin sobre Itachi.

- Sabes que mudei – falou como se avisasse não só Kiyoto como também Rin – não sou mais o mesmo, agora vá de volta a terras onde trabalha, antes que seu senhor saiba que esta atormentando Rin e lhe arranque a cabeça.

- Ele que permitiu minha vinda até aqui, por que arrancaria minha cabeça?

- Mentira, ele não faria isso com ela, não se conhecesse seu passado!

- Por que não? Nós dois sabemos que ele odeia qualquer outra raça que não seja Yokai, por que se importaria com o que eu faria com uma ninfa qualquer?

- Olha como fala dela, se ela fosse qualquer uma, não seria tão cortejada.

-Mas não é verdade? Olhe para ela – falou apontando para Rin – todos sabem que ela é uma ninfa qualquer, acontece que existem poucas delas por ai, sabes disso por isso que tantos a cortejam, como também eles a cortejam tanto pelo encanto que ela joga sobre eles!

- Rin não joga encanto nenhum sobre qualquer homem, ela não é assim!

- Onegai, não falem de mim, como se eu não estivesse presente.

- Cala-te – gritou Kiyoto.

- Arrancarei a sua língua na próxima falar assim com ela – respondeu Itachi, seus olhos normalmente gentis, estavam em chamas, pela raiva que queimava dentro dele.

- Aaaah' sim, agora entendi tudo! – falou debochado – você esta protegendo ela por que a ama, estou certo?

- Amar Rin? – sussurrou para si mesmo – será?

- O que foi Itachi? O gato comeu a sua língua?

- Não sou apaixonado por ela – disse, mas estranhou quando sentiu que talvez estivesse mentindo.

- A não? Itachi, Itachi, Itachi não seria mais fácil de se libertar do encanto, se assumir que essa ninfa lhe roubou o coração?

- Não a chame de ninfa.

- Por que não? Se até cheirar como uma ela cheira? Sabe Itachi, estou me perguntando, se você não esta apaixonado por ela, como consegue, sentir esse doce cheiro virginal e não fazer nada?Não me diga que você é um... Invertido! – Kiyoto tinha conseguido o que queria, Itachi tinha um olhar maligno, seus olhos irradiavam ódio.

- Rin – chamou ele – saia daqui, vá para o vilarejo o mais rápido que você puder, arme uma barreira ao seu redor, a mais pura que conseguir e se alguma coisa acontecer, use a Nix sem pensar.

- Mas...

- Mas nada, agora vá.

- Tome cuidado – disse – não confio nesse Yokai, não quero que nada aconteça com meu melhor amigo.

- Hai – respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Kiyoto, e assim que Rin saiu correndo pela mata Itachi rosnou baixo – vá embora – disse pausadamente, como se tentasse se controlar – se não...

- Se não o que?

- Serei obrigado a lhe expulsar daqui – respondeu impondo medo.

- Achas que impõem medo em mim, como impunha nos outros? Sabes que nunca o temi, não será agora que temerei.

- Pois deveria, disse-lhe que não sou mais o mesmo de antes.

- Claro que não é, agora além de hipócrita e bastardo, tens o coração mole e bom!

- Cala-te – gritou – vire-se e volte da onde veio, antes que tenha que lhe chutar daqui.

- Sabe – falou sacando as espadas – que tal eu chutar você e levar a Tennyou comigo?O que acha comandante Itachi... Ah é General, esqueci-me que elevou o cargo e não é mais um simples comandante.

- Vá embora.

- Lie – e atacou Itachi, na tentativa vã de acertar o abdômen do oponente.

Itachi desviou do ataque sem desembainhar sua espada, conhecia Kiyoto como ninguém, nem precisava usar sua habilidade para saber qual seria seu próximo ataque.

- Fugindo? – perguntou sarcástico – agora também é covarde?

- Não estou fugindo, você é previsível demais, conheço todos seus ataques, suas defesas, seus pontos fracos e fortes, estou apenas prolongando essa sua "luta" para obter alguma diversão – respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico.

Kiyoto atacou mais uma vez, tentou acertar os pés de Itachi na intenção de derrubá-lo, mas o General pulou para o lado com um sorriso debochado, Kiyoto atacou mais outra vez, tentando acertar o peito de Itachi que dessa vez com um movimento rápido desembainhou a espada e interceptou o ataque, sorrindo cínico.

- Kiyoto, melhore seu desempenho na luta e depois venha lutar comigo – usando sua Katana, forçou a lamina contra a de Kiyoto, o empurrando para trás, para logo depois usar sua perna direita e derrubá-lo, pisou na mão que empunhava a Katana e assim que o mesmo a soltou, chutou o objeto para longe – agora coloque esse seu rabinho entre as pernas e volte para as terras de seu senhor.

Kiyoto quase perderá o controle com o comentário, perceberá ali que Itachi nada mudará na hora da luta, continuava o mesmo soldado sarcástico e cínico, que humilhava seus oponentes por pura diversão, que brincava com seus inimigos e que estava brincando com ele ali, aquilo irritou profundamente aquele General, a brincadeira de Itachi estava lhe dando nos nervos, o que ele mais estava querendo era separar a cabeça de Itachi com as garras.

- És surdo? Levanta-te e ande, ou melhor, corra até as Terras do Oeste e relate a seu mestre seu fracasso ao enfrentar seu antigo comandante!

Itachi virou-se como se por um instante esquece-se quem realmente era Kiyoto, nesse momento Kiyoto sacou um punhal, levantou-se e atacou as costas de Itachi, que ao perceber seu erro e o movimento rápido de seu antigo senhor, tentou desviar do ataque, mas fora lento de mais, e o punhal acertou-lhe o ombro esquerdo, quase arrancando seu braço. Kiyoto sorriu cínico, arrancou o punhal do ombro do oponente e com um chute, acertou Itachi no abdômen derrubando o mesmo.

- Só lhe digo duas coisas Itachi – falou ele, pisando no peito de Itachi – primeira nunca vire as costas para o seu oponente e segunda, nunca mais me subestime, teve sorte ao desviar da lamina do punhal.

Itachi usou sua perna para derrubar Kiyoto mais uma vez, se pôs de pé assim que seu oponente bateu no chão, olhou de soslaio para seu ferimento, percebendo que o mesmo já estava fechando-se, voltou sua atenção para Kiyoto mais uma vez, que já se encontrava de pé, com sua Katana nas mãos.

- Chega de brincadeiras – falou, sua voz saiu mole, deu um passo para frente e sentiu seu corpo se enfraquecer, sua visão ficou turva no momento que tentou focar Kiyoto – vá embora e nunca mais volte!

- Não receberei ordens vindas de você Itachi – cuspiu as palavras como se repugnasse o fato de dirigir a palavra a ele – não obedecerei a alguém que já recebeu ordens minhas.

Atacou Itachi mais uma vez que desviou na mesma hora, a espada passou a centímetros do pescoço do mesmo, Kiyoto sorriu com desdém.

- Está mais lento, o veneno esta fazendo efeito!

- Q-que veneno?

- Meu punhal, não recorda-se dele? – perguntou sorrindo cínico e mostrando o punhal, o cabo da arma era dourado e cravejado com rubis e diamantes, a lamina de bronze parecia ser polida todos os dias e de lá pingava um liquido negro e espesso, Itachi empalideceu ao ver a arma, a reconheceu de imediato, sabia o que estava por vir – Pelo visto, recorda-se muito bem dele não?

- Seu imprestável – falou tentando se manter de pé, apoiando-se com sua espada – deveria saber... Que ainda tinha... O punhal – a voz grossa e masculina de Itachi, saiu rouca e fraca.

- Tinha dito para não subestimar-me – falou rindo – você que foi baka e esqueceu-se disso.

Kiyoto atacou Itachi mais uma vez, que levantou a espada para interceptar o ataque, mas não previu que ele usaria a outra espada para acertá-lhe a perna, cravando a espada na coxa direita do mesmo, que urrou de dor. Kiyoto sorriu cínico e atacou mais uma vez, tendo o ataque impedido pela lamina da espada de Itachi, que jogou o peso do corpo na espada, e empurrou Kiyoto para trás.

* * *

- Inuyasha-sama, Inuyasha-sama. – gritava desesperada a jovem.

- O que foi Rin-chan? – perguntou Kohaku aparecendo na entrada do vilarejo – onde Itachi-sama se encontra?

- Kohaku-kun, Inuyasha-sama, onde esta Inuyasha-sama?

- Na cabana dele, parece que um mensageiro das terras... Ei Rin, espere um pouco – gritou ao ver a jovem correr rumo acabana de Inuyasha – Rin! Rin!

Rin correu como louca, a cabana de Inuyasha não era muito longe da entrada do vilarejo, mas nas circunstancias em que se encontrava, parecia que quanto mais corria, mais distante estava.

- Hey Rin! – chamou Shippou – quer ajuda?

- Kami-sama Shippou-chan!Você assustou-me! – disse ela parando e pondo a mão sobre o peito – o que faz aqui?

- Trazer algumas coisas que Kagome-sama pediu – falou sorrindo – por que corria daquela forma? Vai tirar o Sesshoumaru da forca é?

- Lie, preciso ir até Inuyasha-sama – voltou a correr – até mais tarde!

Correu, por mais um tempo até que parou na porta da cabana, suspirou tentado retomar o fôlego que havia perdido durante o percurso, subiu os dois degraus que estavam na frente da cabana, e quando foi bater na porta, a mesma se abriu revelando a figura de Inuyasha.

- Oh! Inuyasha-sama, onegai ajude-me.

- O que houve Rin?

- Itachi-kun! Ele... Ele... Ele esta lutando na floresta com um outro Yokai!

- Lutando com outro Yokai?

- Hai, hai – falou ainda sem fôlego – onegai, ajude-o.

- Que Yokai?

- Não o conheço, apenas sei que chama-se Kiyoto e...

- Kiyoto-sama esta lutando? – perguntou um pequeno Yokai lagarto aparecendo atrás de Inuyasha.

- Hai, hai – respondeu ela.

- Onde eles estão Rin?

- Próximo a goshinboku.

Inuyasha sacou Tessaiga e correu rumo a árvore, pulando nas copas de algumas, na tentativa de ver alguma coisa, mas nada estava em seu campo de visão. Quando chegou onde Rin indicará, viu Itachi ajoelhado, uma espada se encontrava alojada na coxa direita do Yokai, o General estava com a mão direita sobre o ombro esquerdo de onde escorria sangue e um líquido negro, que Inuyasha constatou ser veneno, Itachi estava muito machucado, o rosto antes belo, agora cheio de ferimentos profundos, o quimono rasgado, e manchado com o sangue dos ferimentos que se encontravam no peitoral e abdômen do mesmo, o cheiro de sangue Yokai misturado com veneno era quase insuportável para as narinas do Hannyou, que tampou o nariz com a manga do quimono vermelho que usava. Um Yokai estava parado a frente de Itachi sua espada próxima ao pescoço do mesmo, como se estivesse pronto para decepar-lhe a cabeça, falava alguma coisa em uma língua que Inuyasha desconhecia, como se estivesse citando algum tipo de oração. Viu quando o Yokai armado movimentou a espada, percebeu de imediato o que ele faria, e antes que a lamina da espada chegasse perto do pescoço de Itachi, Inuyasha interferiu usando Tessaiga para interceptar o ataque.

- Hannyou imbecil – gritou ele – como ousa interferir?

- Kéh! Cala-te, Yokai bastardo.

Inuyasha pressionou a lamina de Tessaiga, contra a lamina da espada de seu oponente, fazendo o mesmo recuar alguns passos, o afastando de Itachi, que caiu inconsciente momentos depois. Inuyasha olhou Itachi, por cima do ombro, o veneno estava impedindo que o ferimento se fechasse, o que causava uma hemorragia sem fim.

- Não interfira seu Hannyou imprestável, isso aqui é um acerto de contas!

- Você esta em minhas terras, não permiti esse acerto de contas, aconselho-te que vire-se e vá até seu senhor.

- Não antes de levar a Tennyou comigo.

- Ela fica, você vai.

- Lie.

- Se fosse você, não deixaria seu mestre esperando. Ele já mandou um mensageiro aqui, com certeza não mandara outro!

- Se a Tennyou não vier comigo, eu não vou embora.

- Ah, vai sim – disse uma voz, doce de trás de algumas árvores.

Kagome apareceu, do meio das árvores, com o arco em mãos e uma flecha já mirando no peito de Kiyoto.

- Humana insolente, não sairei daqui sem levar a Tennyou comigo.

- Se quiser sair daqui vivo, deixará ela em paz e voltará para as Terras Do Oeste.

- Não recebo ordens de uma humana imprestável como você.

Kagome se irritou com o comentário, e mirando um pouco para o lado, lançou uma flecha purificadora, numa árvore, para logo depois voltar a mirar nele, como se mostra-se ao mesmo o que iria acontecer.

- A próxima eu acerto em você – disse com o tom de voz ameaçador – vire-se e vá embora.

- Humpf! – levantou a mão e fez um movimentou circular com a mesma, segundos depois, a espada alojada na perna de Itachi, saiu e foi ao encontro de Kiyoto – eu voltarei (N/A: ta eu sei, ficou mt exterminador do futuro).

Kiyoto virou-se e depois de colocar as espadas em suas costas, correu para dentro da mata fechada. Inuyasha embainhou Tessaiga, e foi até Kagome, que guardou a flecha na aljava, e abaixou o arco.

- Kagome, Itachi precisa de você.

- Mas Inuyasha, se eu purificar o veneno, posso acabar purificando ele.

- Ele morrerá se você não fizer.

Kagome olhou para Itachi, caído no chão, o sangue manchando a grama, o veneno saindo junto com o sangue e deixando tudo com um cheiro horrível. Suspirou e largou o arco, caminhou até Itachi e verificou o ferimento, logo depois colocou sua mão sobre o machucado e começou a fazer o ritual de purificação, uma luz branca saiu da mão de Kagome e passou para o ferimento, na mesma hora Itachi gemeu de dor e tentou afastá-la, mas Inuyasha o segurou impedindo que o Yokai se mexesse e ferisse Kagome. Minutos se passaram e Kagome já estava ficando fraca, Itachi tinha caído na inconsciência, por conta da dor de ser purificado, até que o veneno dissolveu-se por completo, Kagome tirou a mão e tentou levantar-se, mas quase caiu sendo amparada logo em seguida por Inuyasha, que a segurou pela cintura.

- I-inuyasha, e-ele esta bem?

Inuyasha olhou de soslaio para Itachi, vendo que o ferimento do mesmo se encontrava quase fechado, como o resto dos outros.

- Hai.

Kagome logo depois caiu na inconsciência, cansada pelo esforço e gasto de sua energia espiritual.

* * *

Acabou-se o que era doce! Eai gostaram? Eu sei, eu sei, a cena de luta não foi boa, sei disso, mas me deem um desconto hentai é a minha especialidade e não violência! Bom o Itachi conhece o Kiyoto e eles tem um passado nada agradável... O que será que eles fizeram hein? Tadinho do Itachi, quase morreu :/ Mas tbm quem mandou dar as costas para o inimigo? Bom minna' nos outros sites me perguntaram o seguinte "Pork a Rin não lutou com o Itachi?" Bom para que vcs não fiquem com essa dúvida... O Itachi tem um passado horrível e como ele conhecia o Kiyoto e sabia que ele ia tocar nesse assunto, impediu que a Rin ficasse lá e lutasse com ele, afinal ele não queria que ela soubesse do passado dele, entenderam? Bom é só isso msm HSUAS'

**Respostas das Review's...**

**Anny Taishou - **HSUHAUSH' td bem eu te perdoo HSUHAUHSH' mas esse foi o preço que vc pagou por ser tão curiosa HSUAHSHUAHSUHAS' continuo siim e bom ta ai a continuação que vc TBM já leu né? HSUHAUSHUAHUAS' bom no próximo vc ficará feliz! Bom mt's leitoras ficaram eu espero HSUAHUAHSUH' Amore, obg' por comentar e ler a fic nos dois sites! Kissus florzinha do meu jardim!

**Sotam - **HSUHAUSH' hai, hai Corujinha mais um maluco atrás dela HSUAHSAUSH' tem msm menina só assim será pura pro nosso Sesshy HSHAUHSU' linda obg' por ler e comentar essa fic maluca nos dois sites! Kissus, Corujinha linda!

**YukiYuri - **HSUAHSUHAUSHUAHS' assustei mt gente com isso né? No outro site me ameaçaram dizendo que eu deveria morrer por quase matar elas HSUAHSUHAUSHUAHS' é o bicho pegou msm HSUAHUHSA' mas não foi o que mt's quiseram afinal o Itachi apanhou feio... Bom flor te garanto uma coisa, ele vai quase perder o controle só de estar perto dela, agr imagina no cio dela como ele vai ficar? HSUAHUSAHUSH' vai ser mt engraçado ele vai ficar LOUCO por ela HUSHAUSHUAHS' Flor, mt obg' por comentar no capitulo anterior e nos outros tbm, e o principal, obg' por ler a fic, fico mt feliz com isso! Kissus amore!

Bom minna é só isso, e meus lindos e lindas leitores ou leitoras fastasmas, não se acanhem e deixe uma Review vcs fazem uma autora maluca e ninfomaníaca feliz!

Até a próxima gente!

Kissus!

Ja Ne!


	7. Lembranças!

Minnaaaaaaaaaaa I so sorry! Não queria demorar tanto para postar, mas como disse, cunhado faleceu, as aulas começaram e eu fui pro internato (Rimou hihihi!) e cara ta foda esse ano, Ensino médio é uma porra!Cara mal começou as aulas e eu estou sem tempo até para dormir! Vê se pode?Então florzinhas do meu lindo jardim! Não me matem tenho uma longa vida pela frente!  
Bom chega né?  
Espero que gostem!  
Boa Leitura!

* * *

Estava caminhando pelos corredores do castelo, sua mente vagava em lembranças a muito esquecidas, lembranças onde sua pequena Rin, ainda era uma menina, que colhia flores para fazer-lhe coroas, subia em árvores, corria descalça pelas estradas e florestas, que brigava constantemente com Jaken e que vivia em perigo, até o dia em que aconteceu...

_- Sesshoumaru-sama! – exclamou a menininha de 10 anos quando o viu – o senhor veio!_

_Limitou-se a apenas observar a garotinha humana, que corria em sua direção, sorrindo como sempre fazia quando o via, uma leve brisa fez com que um cheiro que a muito Sesshoumaru não sentia, ir até suas narinas, estranhou, a tempos não sentia o cheiro das regras de uma mulher, mas mesmo assim não deu importância, sabia que era o cheiro de uma humana e isso não lhe importava. Sentiu os quadris serem rodeados por pequenos braçinhos e olhou para baixo, vendo Rin ali, abraçada a ele, não conseguiu resistir ao impulso de dar um pequeno e imperceptível sorriso de canto, estava feliz em ver Rin, gostava de visitá-la, o que ele mais esperava no mês era o momento de ir visitá-la e sabia que para ela era o mesmo. Mais uma vez, uma brisa leve levou o cheiro das regras ao nariz de Sesshoumaru, mas dessa fez o cheiro estava diferente, estava mesclado com um cheiro que para ele era muito familiar, farejou o ar tentando identificar da onde o cheiro vinha, olhou para Rin e arregalou os olhos. Espanto. Foi essa a reação do Lorde ao perceber da onde vinha aquele odor. Estava espantado. Não acreditava, no que a realidade lhe jogava na cara, olhou mais uma vez para Rin e o espanto apareceu em sua face, afastou a garotinha de seu corpo e a analisou de cima, a segurando pelos ombros e a virando de um lado para outro, como se procurasse por alguma coisa nela._

_-Sesshoumaru-sama, o que esta fazendo? – tinha perguntado a menina._

_- Vá se lavar._

_Foi à única e última coisa que ele disse para ela naquela noite, e a mesma obedeceu na mesma hora, correndo até a cabana de Kaede para depois de minutos, sair usando outro quimono, mas nada mudara, o cheiro ainda estava lá, impregnado nela como se fosse o natural dela. Sesshoumaru negava-se a acreditar que ela estava crescendo, negava-se a acreditar que sua pequena Rin virará uma moça, uma dama e não era mais a sua criança..._

- Sesshoumaru-sama? – foi tirado de suas lembranças por um de seus soldados, virou-se e o encarou – Arurum esta selado a sua espera no pátio principal, e os generais estão na sala de reuniões à espera do senhor, como pediu.

- Kiyoto está com eles?

- Não senhor.

- E por que não?

- Pensei que, por ele estar afastado de suas obrigações, não seria necessário chamá-lo.

- Você não me serve para pensar, me serve para obedecer, e quando eu mandar você chamar TODOS os generais, assim é para ser feito! Ou por algum acaso Kiyoto deixou de ser general? Vá chamá-lo!

- Gomenasai, Sesshoumaru-sama, não irá se repetir – falou curvando-se.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, caminhou até o soldado que bateu continência quando o Lorde passou por ele, foi para as escadas, descendo-as calmamente, seus pensamentos mais uma vez foram para aquela jovem e atraente humana, que lhe atormentava durante o dia e lhe tirava o sono durante a noite.

- Ssssesshoumaru-sssssama – chamou o pequeno Yokai verde, aparecendo no salão principal por onde o Lorde passava– sssse o ssssenhor quisssser eu messsssmo irei bussssscar Rin!

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, ignorou o sapinho verde e continuou a caminhar até a sala de reuniões, assim que chegou na porta da sala, respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro de seus generais, sabendo que apenas Kiyoto faltava, abriu a porta, e entrou na sala, seus olhos pararam na mesa onde seus três generais o esperavam já de pé, ele se aproximou do móvel e os generais bateram continência em respeito a seu senhor. O Lorde sentou-se em seu trono e fez menção para que os demais presentes também o fizesse.

- Lorde Sesshoumaru? – chamou Ichiro assim que se sentou – Não quero questionar-lhe, mas gostaria de saber o motivo de Kiyoto estar afastado de suas obrigações como General Sul!

- Este Sesshoumaru, não deve explicações a ninguém! – respondeu ríspido

- Hai, senhor.

Sesshoumaru ficou calado, seus generais se entreolharam confusos, afinal porque o Lorde os chamou se não falaria nada?Por que então ele se daria o trabalho de chamá-los e perderia seu tempo se não iria falar nada?

Sesshoumaru sabia da confusão de seus generais, mas não abriria a boca até que Kiyoto se fizesse presente o que segundo a mente do Lorde, não demoraria nada. Passaram-se minutos, Sesshoumaru já estava impaciente, não poderia demorar mais para ir buscar Rin, respirou fundo, estava ficando irritado.

Masaki percebendo seu senhor nervoso ia dizer alguma coisa, quando sentiu o cheiro do quarto general, aproximando-se da sala, sentiu a batida calma do coração do mesmo, a respiração regular, e o Yoki espalhado e mesclado com o do Lorde, olhou para o mesmo e viu a face sombria de seu mestre, _"As coisas, não estão boas" _pensou, olhando para Kiyoto que entrava na sala e encarava seu mestre.

- Lorde Sesshoumaru! – Kiyoto fez uma reverencia mostrando respeito – mandou, chamar-me?

- Sente-se – disse com a frieza habitual.

Kiyoto assim o fez, sentando ao lado de Ryu, que observava os dois Yokai's machos se encararem firmemente.

- Irei trazer minha protegida a esse Shirou e não quero que ela seja tocada sem que a mesma permita!

- O Senhor já nos falou isso mestre – comentou Ryu.

- Saibam que se tal fato acontecer matarei o indivíduo com minhas garras – continuou o Lorde ignorando a argumentação do outro e olhando diretamente para Kiyoto, os olhos em fendas, deixando claro que a ameaça referia-se ao mesmo – fui claro?

- Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama –respondeu os quatros em unisson.

* * *

- Você tem que ficar deitado – falou exaltada com a mão na cintura – logo não estarei mais aqui para cuidar de você, então pare de teimosia e deixe-me fazer o curativo.

- Não preciso disso, sou Yokai, posso curar-me sozinho – respondeu orgulhoso.

- Nakamura Itachi, deite-se e tire seu Haori, para que eu possa fazer o curativo, se não colocarei uma Nenju No Kotodama em você! – respondeu empurrando ele para baixo, impedindo que o mesmo se levantasse.

- Humpf! – deitou-se novamente e retirou seu Haori, deixando o corpo definido a mostra.

Rin agachou-se ao lado de Itachi, que virou o rosto emburrado para o lado, a jovem achou graça da reação infantil de Itachi, sabia que aquele era o orgulho Yokai dele, que fazia o mesmo ter aquela reação. Rin riu baixo, o Yokai era diferente dos demais, mas o orgulho continuava o mesmo.

- O que é engraçado? – perguntou voltando o rosto para a mesma.

- Seu orgulho – respondeu passando um misturado de ervas Yokai's no ferimento quase fechado no ombro esquerdo de Itachi.

- Então meu orgulho lhe diverte?

- Bom, não exatamente, o que me diverte é ver que mesmo você sendo um Yokai diferente dos demais, o orgulho continua o mesmo dos outros – respondeu sorrindo enquanto prestava atenção no curativo.

Itachi não ouvira nenhuma das palavras da garota, tinha se perdido no mar castanho dos olhos dela, e no sorriso radiante da jovem, para ele nada mais existia no momento, além dele e ela e quando Rin o olhou e lhe mandou um grande e largo sorriso, Itachi sentiu o ar sumir dos pulmões, seu coração disparou e suas mãos começaram a suar. Estranhou essa reação, há tempos não sentia isso com fêmea alguma, mas com Rin sentia, não sabia o porque de senti-lo apenas agora, ou o porque de ser por uma humana, mas ele só... Sentia.

- Pronto – exclamou a garota terminando de arrumar a faixa sob o ferimento.

- Arigatô – respondeu a olhando com um olhar meio bobo, parecendo um adolescente apaixonado.

- Agora vista seu Haori, irei ver como Kagome-sama esta.

Viu a garota levantar-se do seu lado e logo depois sair da cabana, deixando ele deitado no futon. Arrumou o Haori e voltou a deitar-se, fitou o teto confuso, tentando entender o que era aquela ansiedade que sentia quando via Rin, aquele sentimento que não sentia desde que, _ela_ se fora.

* * *

Já estava anoitecendo e não havia feito nem metade do caminho que levava para o vilarejo, estava muito pensativo, e como nos últimos dias, seus pensamentos estavam na jovem que mais lhe preocupava. Sesshoumaru não sabia como seria sua vida quando Rin passasse a morar com ele, as obrigações dobrariam, as preocupações também, e ainda tinha o problema do cheiro do cio dela, que enlouquecia até mesmo ele, o Lorde preocupava-se com a menina em relação a isso, se perdesse o controle acabaria por fazer uma besteira das grandes, ele sabia das conseqüências que aquele decisão de levá-la para morar com ele teria, sabia que teria que se manter o máximo possível longe dela, sabia se controlar, mas também sabia que até mesmo ele, o Grande Sesshoumaru, Lorde das Terras Do Oeste, filho do Grande General e antigo Chefe do Clã dos InuYokais Inutaisho, tinha um limite que quando ultrapassado o fazia perder o controle e agir como uma fera.

- Ssssesshoumaru-ssssama! – chamou Jaken tirando o Lorde de seus devaneios – não é melhor paramos para descansar?

- Lie – respondeu sem virar-se para encarar seu servo – este Sesshoumaru não precisa de descanso, se quer descansar suba em Arurum e pare de infernizar-me!

- H-hai Ssssesshoumaru-sama – respondeu encolhendo-se pelo tom usado pelo seu mestre.

Jaken subiu nas costas de Arurum, encostando-se no Yokai dragão, _"Sssesshoumaru-ssssama, anda muito nervosssso, anda asssssim desde que viu Rin, o que sssssserá que aconteceu para ele ficar assssssim?"_ Pensava o pequeno sapinho, antes de cair no sono.

O jovem Lorde estava distraído, olhando para o céu estrelado como se fosse achar ali, uma solução para seu problema, mas ele estava apenas pensando, lembrando daquela jovem, suas lembranças eram de uma época não muito antiga, onde ela era apenas uma criança de 8 anos que o seguia para todos os cantos, _"Quando foi que você deixou de ser aquela criança e se tornou uma mulher tão atraente Rin?" _Perguntou-se relembrando da cena do lago, lembrando-se do corpo de sua menina mulher.

* * *

Estava correndo, o desespero estampado em sua face, sabia que tinha que chegar ao vilarejo o mais rápido possível, nem deveria ter se ausentado, tinha que saber de antemão que se tratava de uma emboscada, sua sorte, foi que ainda tinha soldados que lhe eram fiéis e que lhe avisaram do perigo, se não, a essa altura estaria morto e não poderia voltar para salvar aquela que tanto amava, _"Só mais um pouco" _ dizia a si mesmo, enxergava apenas borrões a sua volta, por conta da velocidade que se encontrava. Correu por intermináveis minutos, isso se não foram horas, e quando chegou no vilarejo ficou desesperado. Cabanas destruídas, plantações em chamas, aldeões mortos pos toda a estrada, os animais com as entranhas para fora o lugar estava devastado, seus belos olhos vermelhos, passaram por todos que ali estavam, até pararem no corpo ensangüentado dela jazia, sentiu seu corpo fraquejar, suas pernas foram impossibilitadas de sustentar-lhe o peso, caindo de joelhos no chão, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, que rolaram pela sua face, tinha chego tarde de mais, todos estavam mortos principalmente ela, tinha falhado, com todos, tinha prometido que os protegeria de tudo, que protegeria _ela _de tudo, mais falhara, não cumprirá com sua palavra, seu peito doeu, seu coração apertou-se, soltou um enorme grito de desespero. Fraco. Era assim que se sentia. Fraco, inútil, sem honra. Levantou-se vagarosamente e assim que o fez, quase caiu novamente, suas pernas estavam fracas demais, retirou sua espada da bainha e a usou para se apoiar. Suspirou e sentiu um cheiro que não queria sentir, sua raiva tomou o lugar da dor, já sabia quem tinha feito aquilo, quem tinha lhe feito ausentar-se para poder acabar com o vilarejo. Soltou um rosnado não muito alto, fez força para ir para frente, quando sentiu seu corpo ser transpassado por uma lâmina bem afiada...

Abriu os olhos e levantou-se de supetão, sentiu uma fisgada na perna direita e levou sua mão até ela esfregando o ferimento, olhou em volta percebendo que ainda estava na cabana de Kaede, suspirou aliviado, fora só um sonho. Deitou-se novamente e fitou o teto, recordava-se bem daquele dia, recordava-se como se fosse ontem, aquele dia fora o mais triste de sua vida, o dia em que perderá ela, em que perderá seu grande amor. Sentiu seu coração apertar-se dentro de seu peito, causando uma dor física no Yokai, que apenas fechou os olhos, tentando esquecer aquela dor em seu peito que a séculos o incomodava.

- Itachi-kun? – virou a cabeça na direção daquela voz, doce e suave, vendo Rin parada na porta do quarto onde estava acomodado, na mesma hora seu coração se acalmou, a dor sumiu, sentiu-se maravilhosamente bem – esta tudo bem com você?

- Hai – respondeu com a voz calma – esta tudo ótimo.

* * *

Assustei mt gente agr né? HSUAHSUHAUHS' Bom gente, essa capitulo era pra ser diferente, mas eu precisava colocar esse, pra mais pra frente não ser confuso pra vcs... Sei que não é o que mt's queriam em relação ao general, mas assim as coisas vão mudar e mt pra ele... Por enquanto é apenas uma ameaça e o afastamento do cargo, mais pra frente será uma luta, e talvez uma morte... HSUHAUAHS'

Bom comentem!

**Respostas das Review's...**

**Anny Taishou -** HSUAHSUAHS' sabia, tinha certeza que vc tinha lido HUSHAUHAUSHUAHS' tbm tinha visto sua review lá no Nyah *-* HSUAHUSHAUSH' bom flor, o capitulo não foi como eu queria, ia ser uma coisa super diferente tanto que o nome do capitulo seria "Tentação" deu para perceber o que ia acontecer né? HSUAHSUHAUSHUAHS' mas assim né, se não fosse assim, ficaria confuso mais para frente... Ou então eu teria que agregar esse capitulo em outro mais para frente e ia ficar muito chato... HSUHAUHUASH' bom acho que esse tu tbm já leu né? HSAHSUHASUHA' bom, o próximo eu posto primeiro aki! Gosto de receber review's aki HSUAHSUHAUSHUAS' Bom flor vlw' por ler, comentar e acompanhar essa fic, vc faz uma autora super feliz! Te vejo no próximo linda! Kissus, Ja Ne!

**YukiYuri - **HSUAHUAHS' hai, eu sei que foi maldade HUSHAUHSUHASU' aaaaaaahhhhhh' deixei msm? HSUAHSUHAUSHUAHSUHSA' eu gosto de deixar as leitoras curiosas HSUAHSUHAUSHHAS' bom te garanto que isso acontecerá no próximo, tanto que o nome do capitulo será "Tentação" mas assim ela só não vai estar no cio... HSUAHUAHSUHAS' Corujinha, vlw' por ler, comentar e acompanhar a fic! Vc faz uma autora super feliz! Te vejo no próximo! Kissus, Ja Ne!

**Sotam - **É flor ele irá ter o que merece, logo, logo, mas não nesse capitulo... Mais para frente isso irá acontecer HSUAHSUHAUSHUASH' Bom já sei que vc leu esse capitulo... Pork li sua review lá no Nyah HSUAHSUHAS' Obg' por ler, comentar e acompanhar essa fic! Vc faz uma autora feliz! Até o próximo! Kissus, Ja Ne!

**LadyLayla - **HSUAHUHAS' hai, quando a Rin falar pra ele tudo certinho as coisas ficarão feias pro lado dele HUSAHUHAUSH' bom flor, obg' por ler e comentar a fic! Até o próximo! Kissus, Ja Ne!

_Bom mt obg' a todos que acompanham essa fic, obg' por comentarem tbm!E meus lindos leitores fantasmas sei que vcs estão ai lendo minha fic, então não se acanhem, pode ir lá naquela pequenina janela e digitar um "Continua" vcs irão fazer uma autora feliz!_

_Bom, Kissus!_

_Ja Ne!_


End file.
